Tigerstar's Treachery
by Mathzak
Summary: Tigerstar commited many evil deeds, but was it him? Or his even more evil mentor, Thistleclaw? Watch what happens if Thistleclaw instead died before mentoring Tigerstar, and Bluefur takes Tigerpaw's destiny in her own hands. Review! If you'd like to chat, message me and I'll give you the link to my Chatbox.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a dark, cloudy afternoon, and Tigerstar was boiling with rage. He had made a deal with Scourge to get rid of his nemesis, Firestar, and in exchange, offer Scourge a piece of the forest. But Scourge decided to wait and think about it after Firestar revealed all the misdeeds Tigerstar had done. _If only I hadn't killed those other cats to get to leader, _he thought. Then he became very angry when Scourge confronted Tigerstar with cold, icy eyes. "My warriors do not take orders from you", Scourge growled. Tigerstar couldn't believe it! They had formed an agreement with Bloodclan, but somehow, they only listened to this... this... _runt? _

"I will think about what you have said Firestar, there will be no battle today", Scourge meowed. Tigerstar turned on Scourge with intense rage. "Traitor!" he yowled, leaping for Scourge. Scourge dodged nimbly to one side, turned around and slashed his claws onto Tigerstar's face. Tigerstar let out a shriek of pain, and the pain kept getting worse as the claws ripped down to his tail, leaving a humongous tear in his body. Tigerstar fell to the floor, convulsing. Tigerstar gasped for air, but could find none, instead lying still for a moment. _Just wait until I get my claws on you, traitor! _He thought. But he returned to be faced with more pain, and as quickly as he returned, he was sent to Starclan again. Tigerstar gasped as Bluestar stepped out from the mist.

She looked at him with unspoken eyes that did not show any malice, but sadness. "It's a shame, Tigerstar; you would have been a great warrior". She whispered. Tigerstar suddenly jolted back to feel more pain, yowling in agony. He returned to Starclan to see Bluestar standing next to him. "Was it because of your own desires? Or because Thistleclaw manipulated you?" she asked. Tigerstar kept jolting back into reality, then back to Starclan again. "What's happening?" Tigerstar meowed desperately, like a kit that was lost. Bluestar looked at him with saddened eyes.

"The wound Scourge created cannot be healed by Starclan, you're losing all nine lives at once", Bluestar meowed quietly. Tigerstar was propelled back into reality, burning with hate for Firestar. _It's your fault, you dirty kittypet! _He thought angrily, spitting at Firestar before returning again. He was on his last life, desperately wishing he had made the right choice; waited to become deputy, then leader, and lead his clan to greatness the right way. _Starclan, _Tigerstar whispered to himself. _I made mistakes, I'm sorry. _But he heard nothing but the hiss of Firestar to stay back and hold their lines. Tigerstar gave one, huge sigh, knowing he couldn't fight this wound, and simply lay on the floor, thinking about what he did wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was warm, and sun was making its way through the entrance as Tigerkit woke up from a nap. He looked up and saw his mother, Leopardfoot was asleep. It's been over a moon since his sisters Nightkit and Mistkit had died. Tigerkit was lonely without them, and all he ever heard when he was in the nursery was Leopardfoot talking with the other queens. He decided that he should journey outside again. He got up quietly and snuck out to see only Sparrowpelt in the clearing. Sparrowpelt spotted him and padded over to him. "It's early Tigerkit, you should be in the nursery", he whispered.

Tigerkit didn't like being in the nursery, it was too crowded for him, and he wanted to get to know the camp better. "Oh yea, aren't you going to be made an apprentice soon?" Sparrowpelt went on. "It's a great feeling to be out of that nursery". Tigerkit's pelt was shaking with anticipation. _I'm going to be the best warrior in the whole forest! _He thought. He started swiping at the air with his tiny claws. Bluefur and Snowfur walked by, and Tigerkit saw their whiskers twitch. Tigerkit sat down, hot with embarrassment. He got up again and walked over to the fresh-kill pile to see Thistleclaw sitting down with Snowfur. He saw Bluefur a ways away tense up.

Did she not like Thistleclaw and Snowfur being together? He thought. Thistleclaw glanced at Tigerkit, but said nothing. Tigerkit examined Thistleclaw's broad shoulders, powerful muscles and sleek fur. _I want him to be my mentor, _Tigerkit thought. Suddenly, Thistleclaw stood up and walked over to Tawnyspots, who looked like he was an elder. Tawnyspots said some words to Thistleclaw and he headed out with Adderfang and Lionheart. Tigerkit went back into the nursery to see Leopardfoot. As usual, she was chatting with White-eye! Tigerkit let out a snort and went to go see the apprentice's den.

He saw Whitekit talking with Mousepaw. He could hear him talking about the borders, but Tigerkit wasn't interested in that, so he went onto the elder's den. He walked in to see Larksong grooming himself. Larksong looked up and purred. "Well, if it isn't my favorite kit, Tigerkit", he meowed happily before coughing quite a bit. Tigerkit sat down, but Featherwhisker came in and gave a look at Larksong that Tigerkit couldn't quite distinguish. "Tigerkit, Larksong is sick right now okay?" Featherwhisker whispered, nudging him out of the elders den. This was just great! There was nothing to do! Suddenly, Sunstar hopped on the Great Rock and called for all the cats.

Every cat in the clearing sat below the Great Rock. "It's time we named a new apprentice!" Sunstar called out. "Tigerkit?" Tigerkit sprinted up to the Great rock. He heard purrs of amusement, but pushed them away with the excitement. "Cats of Thunderclan, this kit have reached six moons old, and I shall grant him his apprentice name". He looked down at Tigerkit. "By the power of Starclan, I give you your apprentice name. Tigerkit, until you are a warrior, you will be known as Tigerpaw. Bluefur?" Sunstar called. The blue warrior looked surprised. She got up and walked up to the Great Rock.

"Bluefur, you shall be Tigerpaw's mentor. I know you are a loyal, brave cat, and I hope you pass this on to your apprentice", Sunstar declared. Bluefur touched noses with Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw was disappointed not to be taught by Thistleclaw, who looked mad, but he was happy to have Bluefur as a mentor, he heard from everybody she was a skilled fighter. "That is all", Sunstar announced, hopping down from his post. Bluefur looked at Tigerpaw, eyes gleaming. "Are you ready?" she meowed. Tigerpaw tipped his head to one side. "For what?" he asked. Bluefur's whiskers twitched with amusement.

"To explore the territory of course", she meowed. Tigerpaw was going to explore Thunderclan! This was going to be awesome. Bluefur pointed to the fresh-kill pile with her tail. "Have you eaten today?" she asked. Tigerpaw shook his head, realizing how hungry he was. Bluefur sat down where she stood. "Go get a bite to eat, and then we'll head out". Tigerpaw ran over to the fresh-kill pile to get a thrush. He couldn't help imagining the forest as he was eating. _This is going to be the best day ever!_

After Bluefur and Tigerpaw got back, Tigerpaw felt like he walked the earth. He was exhausted, and began to head towards the nursery. Then he stopped, remembering he was an apprentice now! He padded over to the apprentice's den. Runningpaw was sitting next to an empty next. "Here, this one's for you", he meowed. Tigerpaw didn't really care what he slept on, but the moss felt comforting as he lay down, closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everybody was in the clearing, looking up at Sunstar on the Great rock. He had called everybody here for an important announcement. Tigerpaw had gotten back from a fighting lesson with Bluefur that he seemed to do very well at. "You're an excellent fighter", Bluefur's words echoed in his mind. He was proud of himself for doing so well. We were learning everything there was about the Warrior Code as well. Bluefur made it very clear to respect it at all costs. Tigerpaw noticed it only recently, but Bluefur seemed to be getting a little fatter. _I'm sure it's nothing too bad, _Tigerpaw thought. Sunstar interrupted his thoughts as he spoke. "Cats of Thunderclan", he meowed aloud. He was suddenly cut off by Thrushpelt and Sparrowpelt running in camp, eyes filled with grief.

Thrushpelt hopped onto Great Rock and whispered something into Sunstar's ear. Sunstar's expression changed from concerned to devastate. Sunstar looked down at his clan as Thrushpelt hopped down to join them. "Thunderclan, it seems Thrushpelt has an important message that I shall tell you". All the other cats looked up with curious eyes. "Thistleclaw was killed by a boulder by Windclan territory", he meowed. Shocking gasps came from the cats below, some sad, others expressionless. "Thistleclaw was a noble and brave warrior, may his spirit rest with Starclan", he continued. "We will hold a mourning ceremony later today". After a moment of silence, he went on.

"Now, for the other news. Tawnyspots will be retiring to the elder's den". Meows of respect came from the crowd of cats. Tawnyspots was standing on the Great Rock with Sunstar. "Thank you Thunderclan for all the times as deputy", he rasped. "I hope you choose your next deputy wisely, and I'm grateful to have been yours", he finished, hopping down. Murmurs of respect passed through the crowd. Sunstar raised his voice. "I say these words before Starclan so they may see and approve my choice". He glanced around, and finally meowed an unexpected name. "Lionheart will be the new deputy!" Most cats cheered, but others looked wary. Tigerpaw never paid much attention to Lionheart, but he knew he wasn't a warrior for long. Tigerpaw thought for a minute, then realized; Sunstar probably wants a strong, young deputy so he can become a wiser leader. Lionheart hopped onto the lower part of the Great Rock.

"Thank you Thunderclan for accepting me as your deputy, and I promise to do as well as I possibly can", he meowed proudly. Tigerpaw looked over to Bluefur, who didn't look surprised at all. Tigerpaw leaned over to Stormtail. "Why didn't they choose Bluefur?" he whispered. Stormtail whispered back. "Because she's expecting kits", he meowed. Tigerpaw suddenly understood now. Bluefur wasn't eating more, she was having kits! Sunstar stayed atop the Great Rock. "There's one more announcement", he meowed. "Since Bluefur is expecting kits, Snowfur will take over her training with Tigerpaw", he finished, hopping down. Whitekit was bragging to the other apprentices. "Lionheart's deputy, and I'm going to be his apprentice!", he heard him boast, Tigerpaw's whiskers twitched with amusement. Suddenly, he heard paw steps behind him; it was Snowfur.

Snowfur had a happy expression on her face, and meowed calmly. "I know I'm not Bluefur, but I can definitely finish training you", she meowed. Tigerpaw's eyes betrayed nothing; he was excited to have two mentors. "You're Bluefur's sister right?" Tigerpaw asked. Snowfur nodded. "Then you'll probably teach me just as well if not better then Bluefur", Tigerpaw replied. Snowfur's eyes suddenly turned stern. "I'm not quite as soft as my sister", she meowed. "You have to work hard to be a warrior when you're my apprentice". Tigerpaw nodded. Snowfur flicked her tail to the sandy hollow. Tigerpaw followed her. "Alright Tigerpaw", Snowfur meowed. "Let's begin". Tigerpaw got into his fighting stance. Snowfur padded around him, examining his form. She stopped in front of him. "Very good", she commented. Tigerpaw's eyes gleamed with pride. "Now, try to attack me, claws sheathed", she meowed.

Tigerpaw timed it right, and pounced at her, but she was ready. She slipped out of the way and slashed her sheathed claw on his ear. "Too bad, try again", she meowed. Tigerpaw wasn't going to fall for that again. He jumped, but when she moved, he hooked his claw so he slashed her side as he flew by. Snowfur got up. "Very nicely done!", Snowfur meowed. "But always remember to stick your landing. Otherwise, if that cat can take a blow like that, they'll be back on their feet to slash your belly. Try it again, but try to land", she meowed. Tigerpaw leaped, extending his paw outwards to slash Snowfur, then putting his paws back into position to land on all fours and spin around. "Very impressive, you're a fast learner Tigerpaw", Snowfur purred. Tigerpaw felt great! He had a great new mentor, he could learn moves very fast. At this rate, he would be one of the best warriors the forest has ever known.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"From this day forth, you shall be known as Tigerclaw. Starclan honors your bravery and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan" Sunstar spoke aloud. Snowfur had completed Tigerclaw's training, and Tigerclaw was finally a warrior! He looked over to the nursery to see Bluefur with her swollen belly. She was smiling at him with eyes that said _I'm proud of you. _"Now that Tigerclaw is a warrior, he must sit vigil for us tonight", Sunstar finished, hopping down from the Great Rock. Tigerclaw was itching to talk to his fellow cats, but he knew that he should keep to the vigil. Snowfur padded up to him.

"I know you want to keep vigil, and I know what you're thinking, and yes, It feels great to be a warrior doesn't it?" she meowed. Tigerclaw nodded. Snowfur purred and walked over to Bluefur, them chatting. _Bluefur must be expecting kits soon,_ he thought. He sat there all night, keeping guard for the camp. He saw nothing all night, and as dawn broke, he saw Sunstar pad out of his den, yawning. He walked up to Tigerclaw. "Your vigil is over, you can rest now if you like", he meowed. Tigerclaw never thought he'd be so relieved to go to sleep.

He slowly padded to the Warrior's den. The only one awake was Adderfang, who had an empty bed next to him. Adderfang whispered. "This one's for you, Tigerclaw". Tigerclaw padded onto the bed and flopped down, ready to sleep for a moon. He found that even though he was so tired, he couldn't sleep easily. Finally, after a long while, his eye lids closed and he fell into a deep sleep. Tigerclaw blinked open his eyes. He got up to stretch and yawn. He padded out to see it was almost moonhigh. Everybody was crowded around the nursery, so he went over to see what was going on.

He saw Featherwhisker inside with herbs and wet moss with Bluefur on her side next to her. _She's kitting! _He thought. Bluefur let out a shriek that interrupted his thoughts. Snowfur was standing outside, pacing around nervously. Tigerclaw padded up to her and laid his tail on her back. "She'll be fine", he mewed softly. Snowfur looked more relieved. After quite a while of agonizing yowls from the nursery, Featherwhisker emerged. "Two she-cats and a tom", she announced. The cats in the clearing let out yowls of happiness and joy. Tigerclaw found a purr rumbling in his throat. He was not just Bluefur's apprentice; he was a close friend of hers as well.

Thrushpelt was with Bluefur when the crowd cleared up while the three kits suckled. Tigerclaw stepped in to see the kits. "They're beautiful", Tigerclaw whispered. Bluefur looked like she was out of energy, but nodded her thanks. Thrushpelt nudged Bluefur. "Have you thought of names?" he asked. Bluefur looked thoughtfully down at the two she-cats. "Mosskit, Mistkit and Stonekit", she mewed. Tigerclaw watched Thrushpelt purr and rub his fur against Bluefur's. Tigerclaw padded out to go get a piece of fresh-kill.

He picked out a thrush and went to go sit next to Darkkit, who was playing with a ball of moss outside. Tigerclaw's whiskers twitched with amusement. Suddenly, Sunstar jumped on top of the Great Rock. He called all cats to the Great Rock. Every cat but Bluefur and Thrushpelt seemed to be here. Sunstar lifted his chin. "Darkkit?" he called. Tigerclaw caught Willowpelt grooming his fur before sending him up to Sunstar. "Starclan, this kit has reached six moons old, and is ready to be made into an apprentice", Sunstar meowed.

Darkkit started shaking excitedly. Tigerclaw glanced at Darkkit. _I remember when I was made an apprentice, _he thought. "Darkkit, until you are made a warrior, you will be known as Darkpaw, Tigerclaw?" Sunstar called. Tigerclaw was taken by surprise; he was just made a warrior yesterday! And he got an apprentice right off the bat? Tigerclaw padded up to Darkkit and Sunstar. "Tigerclaw", Sunstar went on. "You are a noble and brave warrior. You are a newer warrior, but I trust you will pass on your courage to Darkpaw", he finished. Tigerclaw touched noses with Darkpaw. The crowd started cheering Darkpaw's name.

Tigerclaw whispered to Darkpaw, "First thing tomorrow, I'll show you around the territory". Darkpaw looked up excitedly, and then ran off to the apprentice's den. Tigerclaw was filled with happiness; He was a warrior, his mentor had great kits, and he had an apprentice. So far, everything was going well, and he couldn't wait to show Darkpaw all of Thunderclan.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tigerclaw woke up abruptly after a strange dream. Tigerclaw was on a cliff, looking down at more water then he could possibly see. He looked up at the sky, and saw the sun fall behind the mountains. It was a beautiful thing to see. Suddenly, he felt water all around him, and he felt his lungs filling up with water. He struggled to swim and kick his paws, but he only fell deeper into the water. Gasping for air, and his lungs about to burst, everything went dark, and an unknown cat appeared in front of him. Tigerstar was confused, he couldn't feel his paws, he couldn't feel his lungs gasping for air anymore, all he could see or feel was another cat's presence in front of him.

"You hold a great destiny, Tigerclaw", the cat meowed. The cat disappeared into the darkness. "What do you mean?" Tigerclaw yelled. "Wake up!" he heard. His eyes flew open to see Whitestorm standing over him, looking annoyed. "You where screaming in your sleep", he muttered. Tigerclaw got up and stretched his legs, what was that dream? He padded out to the clearing to see his apprentice hanging out with Mousefur and Runningwind. Tigerclaw was glad his apprentice was making friends. He padded up to Mousefur and Runningwind, nodding to them. "Darkpaw, you ready to practice fighting moves?" Tigerclaw meowed. Darkpaw looked up at him with gleaming eyes.

"You bet I am", he squeaked like a kit. Noticing it, he started licking his paws hot with embarrassment. Mousefur's ears pricked and Tigerclaw heard Stonekit, Mistykit and Mosskit tumbling out of the nursery. "They'll probably be your apprentices", he commented to Mousefur and Runningwind. Both of them nodded, and Runningwind meowed calmly, "I hope so, you got one before us", he meowed. Tigerclaw felt bad, Runningwind and Mousefur were older them him, but he had been appointed an apprentice first. "Maybe they're waiting to give you both apprentices at the same time", he replied.

Runningwind looked less worried, and meowed happily, "Yea, you're probably right". Darkpaw padded out from the apprentice's den. Patchpelt and Dappletail padded from the leader's den up to Tigerclaw. "Tigerclaw, Sunstar asked us to watch you teach Darkpaw", he meowed. Tigerclaw wondered why he would need to be watched. Then he realized, Sunstar may think he was too young to teach well. _I'll show him that I can teach as well as any cat, _he thought angrily. "Sure, we were heading to the sandy hollow", he meowed, running towards it. Patchpelt, Dappletail and Darkpaw followed him. Tigerclaw stood face to face with Darkpaw; he looked into his eyes, Darkpaw looked determined to prove himself to the senior warriors watching.

"Alright Darkpaw, attack me", Tigerclaw meowed. Darkpaw got into his crouch, snarled, and leaped. Tigerclaw slipped by easily and Darkpaw landed into the dust. "Too slow, try again", Tigerclaw growled. Darkpaw stopped for a moment, and then leaped again, but this time hooking his paws on Tigerclaw as he flew by, knocking Tigerclaw off balance. "Very good", he meowed. His apprentice was turning into a fierce warrior. Tigerclaw glanced at Patchpelt and Dappletail, both looking impressed. Tigerclaw turned back to Darkpaw. "This time, I'm going to knock you off balance", he meowed. Darkpaw nodded. Tigerclaw whipped his paws under Darkpaw, knocking the dark apprentice off balance. Darkpaw got up and looked genuinely excited. "Wow! Can I try?" he meowed.

Before Tigerclaw could say yes or no, Darkpaw was lowering his body, studying Tigerclaw's feet. Suddenly, his paws whipped out and knocked Tigerclaw to the ground with excellent precision. "Nice job, Darkpaw", Tigerclaw meowed. Darkpaw looked up, his eyes sparkling. "I've seen enough", Patchpelt meowed from the side, his whiskers twitching. Dappletail got up and started to walk out. "It's obvious you're doing a great job Tigerclaw, keep it up", she meowed over her shoulder as the two warriors padded off. "Can I try it one more time?" Darkpaw meowed excitedly. Tigerclaw turned back to him. Darkpaw looked playful like a kit, but strong like a warrior. "Before we start, I want to say you learn very fast, and I'm impressed", Tigerclaw meowed. Darkpaw's eyes lit up. "Thanks Tigerclaw, I'll try as hard as I can to be the best warrior ever!"

Darkpaw and Tigerclaw padded into the clearing, both exhausted from training. "Go get a piece of fresh-kill", Tigerclaw meowed. "You trained hard today". Darkpaw skidded up to the fresh-kill pile, picking a vole, while Tigerclaw hovered over the pile looking for a piece. He was about to pick a plump mouse, when he heard Sunstar and Patchpelt speaking. "He trains fine, I don't see why you're worried", he heard Patchpelt meow. "No you're right, I was wrong, It wasn't too early for him to apprentice a cat", Sunstar replied. The two padded off separate ways, leaving Tigerclaw happy. He had obviously pleased Sunstar, and this was just the beginning of him being a warrior!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You will be known as Darkstripe", Sunstar called. Yowls of approval came from the crowd, and Tigerclaw was looking at his apprentice proudly. He had worked hard to be a warrior, and deserved to be credited. "Darkstripe will sit vigil tonight", Sunstar finished, hopping down. Tigerclaw padded over to Bluefur, her eyes hiding nothing, she was happy for Tigerclaw that he trained an apprentice very well. "You did well, Tigerclaw", she meowed. Snowfur also padded up purring. "We're both proud of you", Snowfur meowed. Tigerclaw felt a satisfying feeling inside; he had trained his apprentice to be one of the bravest warriors in the clan.

Darkstripe could not talk because of the vigil, but when Tigerclaw walked by, he had a happy smile on his face. Suddenly, Tigerclaw caught the eye of Stonepaw, Mistypaw, and Mosspaw. They were talking with Whitestorm and Mousefur. They all walked up to Runningwind, whispering in his ear, and Runningwind sat up and followed them. "Wonder what they're doing", Tigerclaw commented out loud. "Probably their assessment", Lionheart's mew took him by surprise and he flinched. He caught Lionheart's whiskers twitched, and he was hot with embarrassment. "They where only made apprentices a little after Darkstripe, remember?" Lionheart meowed.

Then Tigerclaw thought back, seeing Darkstripe as a kit next to Stonekit, who wasn't much smaller. "Well I hope they pass", Tigerclaw replied. Lionheart nodding agreement padded over to the fresh-kill pile. White-eye padded up to Tigerclaw with Snowfur. "Hunting patrol, want to come?" White-eye meowed. Tigerclaw suddenly felt in the mood to do some hunting, so he nodded and they headed out. They had quite a hunt; White-eye caught two squirrels, Snowfur caught a vole and Tigerclaw caught a huge rabbit. "This should fill up the pile for sure", Snowfur meowed. Tigerclaw grunted agreement. As they made their way to camp, they saw Sunstar lying on the ground, not moving.

Tigerclaw instantly dropped his catch and ran over to the ThunderClan leader. "Is he dead?" he found himself asking, but he could already tell by the smell coming from him. Bluefur meowed sadly. "Yes, he was murdered by a pack of dogs", she growled. Was that anger coming from Bluefur? Featherwhisker was on the ground, sobbing over the loss of her brother. Adderfang dug his claws into the ground. "If I ever see those dogs again, I'll shred them!" Adderfang growled. Sunstar's body looked mangy and torn up and Tigerclaw hated seeing his leader like this. "That means Lionheart is leader right?" meowed Longkit. Longkit was right; Lionheart was deputy, so he would be leader.

"Lionstar!" Goldenflower yowled. Other clan cats began to join in, chanting Lionheart's leader name. "Please, don't call me Lionstar until I've received my nine lives", Lionheart meowed, suddenly not paying attention. Lionheart whispered to Tigerclaw, "Can you come with me?" Tigerclaw and Lionheart padded over to the leader's den. "I can't be leader!" Lionheart meowed. "Yes you can", Tigerclaw calmly meowed. "I know you can, you're a loyal and powerful cat", He finished. Lionheart seemed to calm down, and tried to change the subject. "Who do you think I should appoint deputy?" he hissed quietly.

Tigerclaw looked around, but had the cat in mind already, but he wanted Lionheart to make the right choice. "That's up to you" Tigerclaw meowed. Lionheart had cheered up. "Alright, thanks Tigerclaw", he replied. Tigerclaw was just glad he wasn't pressured as much anymore. He and Lionheart walked to the middle of the clearing. "I say this before Sunstar and all of StarClan so they may approve my choice", Lionheart boldly announced, all cats turning heads towards him. "Bluefur will be the new deputy". Bluefur looked shocked, padding forward. Tigerclaw smiled as she walked by.

He caught the nods of approval from the senior warriors. Bluefur stood to face the whole clan. "Thank you all", she meowed. "I will be the best deputy I can be". The crowd started to cheer for her name, Tigerclaw and Lionheart the loudest. They may have lost Sunstar, but it felt somehow that they were all still very happy. Sparrowpelt, Smallear and White-eye together padded up to Lionheart. He heard Sparrowpelt whisper. "If you need advice on anything, let us know", he whispered. Lionheart nodded his thanks to the senior warriors. Tigerclaw was glad. His friends where deputy and leader, and ThunderClan's future looked bright.

Lionheart walked up to Tigerclaw. "Wow, your leader. Exciting, isn't it? Tigerclaw meowed. Tigerclaw was happy for his friend that he became leader. But something troubled Lionheart, Tigerclaw could tell. "What's wrong?" Tigerclaw asked. Lionheart looked at him with something in his eye. Doubt? "I'm really nervous, Tigerclaw", Lionheart admitted. Tigerclaw sat down and started to lick his paws. "Oh come on, you're the most loyal cat I know. There couldn't be a better leader right now", Tigerclaw meowed encouragingly. Lionheart seemed to perk up after that. "Thanks Tigerclaw, I needed that. And I'll always regard you as a great friend and warrior to ThunderClan".


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was sunhigh, and Tigerclaw just got up from a nap. It was the day after the gathering that Riverclan and Thunderclan once again argued over Sunningrocks. Hailstar was extremely hostile towards all of Thunderclan. "If you forest hunting furballs ever hunt on Sunningrocks again, my warriors will personally claw off every inch of fur on your body", Tigerclaw recalled Hailstar's threat. Tigerclaw shivered, would Riverclan take more territory? Tigerclaw stretched and headed outside to see Bluefur assigning tasks to people. "Hunting patrol, Darkstripe, Lionstar, Whitestorm and Longpaw", he heard her meow. "And Patchpelt, Stonefur and Mousefur in another", she went on.

"Runningwind, you take Sparrowpelt and Redpaw up to the Windclan border. White-eye, take Mosspool, Mistyfoot and Brindlepaw to Riverclan". Tigerclaw's claws scraped the ground; Bluefur was making sure that Riverclan wasn't crossing the border. "I'll take Snowfur and..." she looked around and spotted Tigerclaw. "Tigerclaw, border patrol at Shadowclan", she called. Tigerclaw nodded, padding over to the two she-cats. "It'll be good to patrol with you guys", Tigerclaw meowed happily. Bluefur and Snowfur exchanged a glance. "It's been a long time since we've all patrolled together", Snowfur commented, all of them nodding in agreement.

They all headed out, sprinting to the Shadowclan border. Tigerclaw stopped to sniff, and he could smell four Shadowclan cats: Russetfur, Raggedpelt, Cedarstar and Rowanclaw. All four cats hissed and raised their hackles. The Thunderclan cats were not fooled by intimidation. "Good evening, Bluefur. We'll be taking over this part of the forest now", Cedarstar sneered. Bluefur's pelt bristled, and then she relaxed and let it sit. "Come and get it", she based her teeth in a snarl. Cedarstar leaped at her, but she dodged to the side and started fighting with Raggedpelt. Snowfur was locked in battle with Rowanclaw, while Cedarstar turned to Tigerclaw. He lunged himself at Tigerclaw, but Tigerclaw was faster. He dodged nimbly to the side and raked Cedarstar's fur as he passed.

The leader turned around and bit Tigerclaw in the tail. Tigerclaw ignored the pain and clawed at Cedarstar's face. Cedarstar slashed at his leg, and the two cats fell over and started rolling around. He managed to throw off Cedarstar and had him in a hold, ready to bite down. Suddenly, weight fell on his back. Russetfur had pinned down Tigerclaw, and Cedarstar was slowly getting up. "Are you alright?" Russetfur meowed. "Yea, are you okay, noble Cedarstar?" Tigerclaw mocked. Cedarstar clawed at Tigerclaw's face, giving a shove to Russetfur. "I'll finish him", he snarled, showing his fangs.

Cedarstar unexpectedly let go, and turned tail to run. It was the hunting patrol! Darkstripe, Longpaw, Lionstar and Whitestorm came storming onto Russetfur, driving him off easily, while Lionstar hissed at Raggedpelt and he fled with the others. Tigerclaw got up and looked around for Bluefur. He spotted Snowfur with some fur missing and a nasty bite mark on her flank, but he could not pinpoint Bluefur. He started to look around again, when he saw a matted, bloody corpse lying on the floor. It was Bluefur! "No! Bluefur!" he yowled, pushing his face into her fur, listening and feeling for any sign of life, but he could feel or smell nothing but death on her coat.

Tigerclaw felt like he could barely stand. First his old leader Sunstar, now Bluefur? Tigerclaw yowled at the sky. "Starclan! Why?" he screamed. All the other cats stood in silence beside Bluefur's body. Tigerclaw wasn't just burning with sadness but something he hadn't felt before. He didn't know this feeling, every inch of his body told him to run into Shadowclan camp and kill Cedarstar. "I know you must be feeling rage right now", Lionstar meowed quietly. "But I promise, we _will _avenge Bluefur", he finished, padding over to Bluefur's body. Tigerclaw grabbed a paw, carrying her into the clearing it felt like the longest walk of his entire life. He could hear gasps and cries from all around the camp, looking at Bluefur's dead body. Lionstar hopped on top of the Great Rock, most of the clan was already there.

"Cats of Thunderclan", he began. "We encountered Shadowclan on a patrol, and they've killed Bluefur", he announced. Most cats where bristling, looking like they could attack anything they had an excuse to. "We will attack Shadowclan tonight!" he snarled above the crowd. Cats cheered for him, and he raised his tail for silence. "But before I arrange our battle, I must appoint a new deputy", he meowed. "I say these words before Bluefur and Starclan, so they may see and approve my choice", he recited the ancient words. "Tigerclaw will be the new deputy". Tigerclaw' paws felt like they weighed a ton, and his heart was beating so loud he thought everybody in the clearing could hear it. He was deputy! He started to hear cheers from other cats. Tigerclaw padded up to Lionstar to face the clan. "I don't know what to say..." he started to trail off, then cleared his voice."I will be the best deputy I possibly can, in the honor of Bluefur, let's rip Shadowclan to pieces!"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was moonhigh, and Lionstar, Tigerclaw, Snowfur and Whitestorm where all mourning for Bluefur near the spot they had buried her. "I hope we get revenge", Snowfur growled. Tigerclaw felt his claws unsheathe and start ripping at the earth below. He wanted revenge as badly as Snowfur, but was it right to attack at night when their enemies where sleeping? "I know how you feel, Tigerclaw", Lionstar meowed calmly, letting his tail rest on Tigerclaw's shoulders. "But if we don't act now, how many more lives will be lost from ShadowClan's arrogance?" he finished. Tigerclaw hadn't thought of that, what if they attacked again? He shook a little.

What if they killed Snowfur as well? His chest swelled up with the agony of all his friends dying right before his eyes. Lionstar twitched his whiskers, trying to change the subject. "At least we know Tigerclaw will be happy soon", he meowed. Tigerclaw tipped his head to one side, what where they talking about? : What do you mean?" he meowed. Lionstar exchanged a glance with Snowfur, and then they both laughed. Tigerclaw was confused, were they laughing _at _him? "You _still _haven't noticed?" Lionstar meowed happily. Tigerclaw sat down, annoyed. "No, I don't", he grunted. "Goldenflower is totally into you!" Snowfur blurted out. Tigerclaw suddenly felt a rush of embarrassment, then thought of the she-cat's beautiful coat, and her shining eyes.

He shook his head to clear it. "I don't know..." Tigerclaw meowed. Lionstar looked expectantly at Tigerclaw. "When will you two tie the knot?" he asked innocently. Tigerclaw ears flattened. "We're not even together!" he replied Whitestorm had padded behind him. "Oh come on Tigerclaw, everybody in ThunderClan can see that Goldenflower loves you", he meowed. Tigerclaw shifted uncomfortably. "I'll think about it", Tigerclaw replied, padding back into camp to see Brindlepaw and Redpaw strolling along together. They looked like a cute couple. Tigerclaw shook his head. _Maybe Goldenflower does love me, _he thought. He glanced at the warrior's den to see Goldenflower padding out.

She stretched and gave Tigerclaw a loving look across the clearing. He caught Darkstripe and Longpaw's whispering and laughing. Tigerclaw shot them a glance and they stopped. Tigerclaw walked over to the fresh-kill pile to pick out a vole when Lionstar hopped on top of the Great Rock. "We attack now!" Lionstar called. Most warriors hadn't been outside, but he started to hear distant calls of war. Lionstar jumped down and waited for his warriors to assemble. Each warrior had a stern, intimidating look on their face. Tigerclaw was more ready for battle then he had ever been. "Patchpelt, Mosspool, Whitestorm, Snowfur, Tigerclaw and Adderfang, you lead the first attack", Lionstar growled.

"I'll take Dappletail, Runningwind, Mousefur, Rosetail, Snowfur, Smallear and Thrushpelt as the backup group", he finished. Tigerclaw dashed through the forest with his companions. They sprinted through undergrowth and forest to eventually reaching taller oaks. Tigerclaw and his patrol reached the outsides of the camp, starting to creep into the camp. One by one, they sneaked into the camp behind the guards. Sparrowpelt nodded at Tigerclaw and Patchpelt to take out the two guards. Tigerclaw and Patchpelt ever so quietly got behind the guards. One was a huge white tom; the other was a gray she-cat. Patchpelt nodded, and Tigerclaw slapped his tail over the guard's mouth and started sinking his claws into the guard's belly.

He continued to put pressure on his weak spot until the guard fell asleep. Patchpelt nodded at Tigerclaw to let go, and Patchpelt signaled the clan to start creeping in. Suddenly, as the whole clan filled the clearing, a little raggedy apprentice stumbled out of the apprentices den, took one look at the group of cats and yelled out "Intruders!" "Mouse-dung! Our cover!" he heard Snowfur cuss. Adderfang yelled out, "ThunderClan, attack!" The cats that had just woken up were easy targets for ThunderClan's well rested warriors. Tigerclaw spotted a big brown ruffled tom hissing and spitting. He leaped for him and landed on his back.

He instantly recognized Raggedpelt. He continued to claw and sink his teeth into Raggedpelt's back. "Cowards!" he spat. "Cowards? We're better at being sneaky then ShadowClan and we're _cowards?" _he snarled, biting into Raggedpelt's neck. Raggedpelt screeched, and another ShadowClan tom bowled into him. Tigerclaw looked up and saw it was a big tabby she-cat. "You will pay for this ThunderClan!" she spat, leaping for Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw was taken by surprise by her weight and was knocked over by the she-cat, but Tigerclaw found his footing faster, and bit into the she-cat's paw. Howling with pain, she slashed at Tigerclaw's flank, only to have Tigerclaw rake her forehead. The tabby stepped back in terror and pain, flailing on the ground, unable to see because of the blood dripping into her eyes.

He heard Cedarstar's desperate cry. "Stop!" Most of the ShadowClan cats had already been defeated, but the rest that had been defending the elders and queens stopped fighting. Lionstar padded up to Cedarstar with cold, heartless eyes. "Threaten my clan again", he meowed coldly. "And I'll kill your kits and elders". Lionstar sounded fierce, but Tigerclaw had known Lionstar for ages, surely this was a bluff. Cedarstar seemed to believe it; he backed off and went to the medicine den. "Yellowfang! Tend to our warriors wounds!" he snarled. Lionstar padded out of the camp, leaving the defeated ShadowClan warriors to be treated. Tigerclaw padded out camp being confused; Wasn't Lionstar supposed to be one of the nicer cats in ThunderClan? Was the threat to show ThunderClan's power? Or did he actually mean what he said. A chill ran down his spine.

What if Cedarstar was ignorant and attacked again? What if Lionstar held his word? Tigerclaw suddenly realized that his clan leader may be hungry with power, and if anybody could talk him out of it, it was his deputy. When they returned to camp, Tigerclaw confronted Lionstar. "You didn't actually mean what you said, did you? About killing their kits", Tigerclaw meowed. Lionstar still had the cold look in his eyes. "I must do what I can to protect ThunderClan. If it comes to that, so be it", Lionstar's words ran down Tigerclaw's spine like ice cold water. Lionstar was willing to kill kits and elders. Tigerclaw prayed that ShadowClan would not be stubborn, because he didn't trust his leader's judgment.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It has been quite some time since Tigerclaw's suspicions of Lionstar's questionable malice, but Lionstar's actions since then have been anything but threatening. Windclan was starving because of rabbits disappearing, so he allowed the far part of the forest to be used by Windclan until prey ran again. Tigerclaw had just gotten back from a patrol with Redtail, Goldenflower and Darkstripe. Tigerclaw recently had felt very proud of Darkstripe for completing his apprentice Longtail's training. He knew how great it felt to stand in the clearing and watch his apprentice be named a warrior. Tigerclaw was poised to take on another apprentice from Robinwing's litter.

He knew whichever one he got, it would feel good to mentor a young cat again. Tigerclaw padded into the clearing to see Lionstar on the Great Rock with Graykit, Ravenkit, Dustkit and Sandkit in the clearing. "Ah, good timing", Lionstar meowed from a top. "Come forward all of you". Tigerclaw, Darkstripe and Redtail padded up to the Great Rock. "I have chosen to take Graypaw as my apprentice", he informed them. "Tigerclaw, you shall take Ravenpaw, I hope you pass on your bravery to him". Tigerclaw touched noses with the excited little apprentice. "Stonefur, come forward". Tigerclaw was surprised; he had thought Stonefur would mentor together with Mistyfoot and Mosspool. "Stonefur, you will mentor Dustpaw. I hope you can show him your great strength and speed and pass it on", Lionstar purred.

Redtail touched noses with Dustpaw, who looked genuinely happy. "Whitestorm, come forward", Lionstar called. Whitestorm stepped out from the crowd to stand at the foot of the Great Rock. "You shall mentor Sandpaw, I hope your great wisdom will pass on to her", he finished. The crowd started to cheer their names. Lionstar called over Tigerclaw to his den. Lionstar and Tigerclaw slipped through. "I'm sure you're curious to know why Stonefur is mentoring without Mistyfoot and Mosspool", he meowed calmly. Tigerclaw was taken by surprise by the question. "A little", Tigerclaw replied.

"Well, you know how Bluefur died so many moons ago to ShadowClan?" Lionstar meowed, his eyes saddened. Tigerclaw's memories suddenly jogged; He remembered the mated body with blood all over it, and burying her to go to StarClan. Tigerclaw shook his head. "Yes I do, she was a great warrior and mentor", he meowed. Lionstar paced around while speaking. "Stonefur has the same characteristics as her. Proud, strong and loyal". Tigerclaw was confused; did he think Mosspool and Mistyfoot weren't loyal? "I want you to make Stonefur deputy when I pass", Lionstar meowed. Tigerclaw's paws felt like a ton. "Are you doing?" he found himself blurting out. "No, this is my final life though", Lionstar replied. Tigerclaw couldn't believe it! Lionstar was on his final life! Lionstar's eyes where happy nonetheless.

"Don't worry about it", Lionstar meowed. "Go on with life the way you normally would", Lionstar mewed. Tigerclaw started to pad out of the den. He saw Ravenpaw outside, excited and bouncy. He skidded over to Tigerclaw. "Can we go out now?" he pleaded. "Sorry, it's too late. Maybe tomorrow", Tigerclaw meowed through tired eyes. He could barely see Ravenpaw's saddened face, but he cheered up and just skipped away. "Apprentices, so full of energy", Spottedleaf meowed behind him. Tigerclaw looked at her, her eye concerned. "Come to my den, bring Lionstar", she hissed. Tigerclaw got Lionstar and headed towards the medicine den.

He had only been in here once, and that was with his ShadowClan injury Spottedleaf looked around, making sure nobody else heard. "I've seen a prophecy", he whispered. Suddenly Tigerclaw's eyed shot open and he was focused completely. Lionstar hissed under his breath. "What was the prophecy?" Spottedleaf looked around again, and muttered. "Fire will save the clan". "Fire will save the clan?" Tigerclaw repeated. Lionstar looked concerned. "What could it mean?" Lionstar meowed. "I'm not sure", Spottedleaf admitted. "But I'll let you two know if I have a dream about it". Spottedleaf had begun to sort through herbs. Lionstar padded away to his den, but Tigerclaw stood in the middle of the clearing, not noticing Redtail as he bumped into him. "Watch out, Tigerclaw", Redtail mumbled. "Sorry", Tigerclaw apologized. What did Fire will save the clan mean? Wasn't fire dangerous? One thing was for sure; ThunderClan was in for one rude awakening.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tigerclaw had been asked to go out with his apprentice and Lionstar with his on a patrol around Twoleg area. Ravenpaw was only an apprentice for three days, but he was acting like an almost warrior apprentice, very mature, patient, vicious in combat training. All the traits of a good warrior. Tigerclaw felt a purr rumble in his throat. "I'm proud of how your progressing, Ravenpaw", Tigerclaw mewed. Ravenpaw looked up at him with big eyes. "Thanks!" he meowed. Lionstar's ears pricked. Tigerclaw also heard a rustling sound from nearby the kittypet house. Tigerclaw strained his ears to hear what prey it was.

He heard the chewing of tiny pebbles from a mouse. He started to creep up on it, having it in his sights. He leaped, and landed on it, swiftly killing it. As soon as he got up, a yowl of surprise came from an orange tom sitting about three tail-lengths away. Tigerclaw looked at the cat calmly. His pelt was radiant like the sun, but orange like fire. _Fire will save the clan; _he heard a whisper in his ear. He shook his head and padded up to the kittypet. "Why are you on ThunderClan territory?" Tigerclaw questioned. The kittypet shrunk back. Ravenpaw, Lionstar and Graypaw where watching. Ravenpaw skidded up to Tigerclaw. "Can I drive him off? Please!" Ravenpaw begged. The kittypet's eyes looked relieved, and he could see why.

Ravenpaw was half the size of Tigerclaw, but he was still dangerous. Ravenpaw began to hiss and spit. He expected the kittypet to turn tail and run, but he leaped on top of Ravenpaw and started scratching his back with unsheathed claws. Ravenpaw squeaked in pain, and threw the kittypet off. The orange tom landed with a thud and flipped over before Ravenpaw could slash his belly. The kittypet got up and tried to swing his claws at Ravenpaw, but his aim was slightly off each time. Tigerclaw started to doze off somewhat, as if he was in a dream. He saw the same tom, but older and much fit, standing on the Great Rock, addressing the clan. Tigerclaw shook his head and felt the whisper in his ear again. _Fire will save the clan..., _the voice repeated. Tigerclaw thought of something.

What if this kittypet _was _the fire? He had a radiant orange pelt that resembled fire, could it be possible? Tigerclaw stepped forward. "Stop Ravenpaw!" he yowled. Immediately Ravenpaw stopped fighting and skidded over to Tigerclaw. "Did I do badly?" Ravenpaw meowed sadly. "No, I just want to talk to this kittypet", he meowed. "I'm Tigerclaw, deputy of ThunderClan", he introduces himself. The kittypet sat down, seeing there was no more theat. "I'm Rusty, what's ThunderClan?" Rusty asked. "There are four clans of cats in this forest. ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan. We all live in our own territory because we're best fit for that part of the forest", he explained. Rusty's eyes where sparkling with interest. "So where does ThunderClan hunt?" Rusty meowed.

"Mainly in the undergrowth where we can stalk our prey easily", Tigerclaw replied. Rusty shifted his paws uneasily like he didn't know what to say. But Tigerclaw already knew what he was going to ask. "I'd like to make you an offer", Tigerclaw meowed. Rusty looked up, curious. Tigerclaw shot a glance at Lionstar, he nodded. "I'd like for you to join ThunderClan". Tigerclaw meowed. Rusty's eyes lit up. Tigerclaw flicked his tail before Rusty could say more. "But I must warn you, the forest life is not for everyone. There are great challenges, you must work hard and die for your clan if necessary. But the rewards are great, and the forest life is a fantastic place to be as oppose to sleeping all day in Twoleg place", he finished. Rusty sat down, thoughtful. Tigerclaw's heart pounded.

If this cat was really the prophecy, how could StarClan let him say no? Rusty sat up and meowed. "Okay, I'll join", me meowed. Tigerclaw felt a rush of uncertainty. What if this was a normal kittypet? What if I've recruited a whining misfit? He reassured himself by saying only time will tell. "Alright, let's go", Tigerclaw meowed. He dashed through the forest, not checking to see if Rusty was keeping up. To his surprise, he was keeping up well for a kittypet. He was panting, but still giving a huge effort to keep up with the senior warriors, despite his smaller legs. _I knew I made the right choice, _he thought. Tigerclaw skidded into camp and looked around. Lionstar had already headed for the Great Rock. He called the clans together.

"When the clan leader gives that signal, we meet here in front of this rock", he informed Rusty. Rusty obediently sat next to Tigerclaw to watch Lionstar address the clan. "Cats of ThunderClan", he began. "We have been blessed with a new cat". Murmurs of questioning came from the clan cats. "Spottedleaf has had a prophecy", he announced. The cats blurted out with questions, but Lionstar silenced them. "We have brought in this cat from Twolegplace to live with us", he meowed. Gasps and outbursts surrounded the clearing. Darkstripe gave a look at Rusty and whispered to Tigerclaw, "Did he keep up with you at least?".

Tigerclaw looked down at Rusty then back to Darkstripe. "Surprisingly, he didn't fall behind the whole time", he replied. Darkstripe looked genuinely impressed. Dustpaw and Sandpaw looked very cross that they would have to be sharing a den with Rusty. Suddenly, an adder shot through the gorse tunnel. Everybody ran away but Rusty. Rusty shot a glance at the snake before it lunged and bit at Rusty's throat. Tigerclaw gasped, but let a sigh of relief to see that it only bit his collar. The adder tugged hard, and Rusty began to suffocate. Rusty slashed and slashed at the snake until it let go and the collar was loose enough for him to take a gasp of air.

The adder lunged at him once again, but this time Rusty ducked and clawed the belly of the adder, cutting it open and killing it right there. The whole clearing of cats gasped as the adder convulsed. Rusty shook his head and let the loose collar fall off. Lionstar approached Rusty. "It's a sign! Rusty has proven his worth! From this day forth, he shall be known as Firepaw for the radiant fire inside and outside of him!" Lionstar called. Everyone but the apprentices cheered for Firepaw. Firepaw looked pleased with himself. "Thank you all", Firepaw meowed. "I may not know much about ThunderClan now, but I promise to be the best I can be in ThunderClan for as long as I live".


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It has been quite some time since Firepaw joined the clan, and his kittypet scent seemed to disappear quickly. Firepaw was outside now with his mentor Runningwind, who had volunteered to take the apprentice on. Mousefur was upset with that, but he got over it quite well, helping out with Firepaw's training step by step. Tigerclaw looked around for his apprentice. He was sitting with Graypaw near the fresh-kill pile. Tigerclaw padded up to them both. "Lionstar wants us to patrol the border of Windclan with him", he meowed. Ravenpaw's eyes grew wide. "Are they still taking prey?" he asked.

"Yes, we need to reinforce the scent markers more to tell them that now is the time to stop hunting in our territory", Tigerclaw responded. Just then, Lionstar padded up behind all of them. "Ready?" Lionstar questioned. The three cats nodded and they followed Lionstar out of the clearing. They sped up into a dash and headed towards WindClan territory. They stopped to sniff the air the moment they got there. Lionstar hissed, and five WindClan cats emerged out from the border. The cats did not show any kind of hostility. "Greetings, Lionstar", Deadfoot greeted him. "Deadfoot, we've come to tell you that WindClan can no longer hunt on this side of the border", Lionstar meowed firmly.

Two cats from behind Deadfoot started to growl, but Deadfoot flicked his tail and they stopped. "I understand", Deadfoot meowed, bowing and signaling his warriors to follow him over the border. "Deadfoot is quite calm isn't he?" Graypaw commented. Tigerclaw looked at Graypaw. "Don't be fooled. He may not look dangerous now, but he wasn't named WindClan deputy for nothing", Tigerclaw replied. They had all turned to leave when they saw Tallstar with about eight cats. Tigerclaw gulped. He hissed into Ravenpaw's ear, "Go get reinforcements! Lots of them!" Ravenpaw sprinted away, and Tallstar snarled.

"Sorry Lionstar, but my clan is hungry and we'll hunt here until the rabbits come back", he growled. Lionstar was in a futile position; if he gave up, he would look weak, but this was his last life, could he afford to lose it? Lionstar suddenly lunged at Tallstar, grabbing him with his teeth. Suddenly, a battle erupted and Tigerclaw had to deal with two WindClan warriors at once. The two rushed him, but Tigerclaw jumped on top of one and gave him a nasty slash on the back. He turned around to slash the other, but the one that he thought he dazed grabbed onto his leg with his jaws. The warrior gripped tighter, and Tigerclaw howled with pain.

Tigerclaw slashed at him, but he would not budge. The other cat was clawing his side, and Tigerclaw screeched and threw off one, and started to scratch the other. Tigerclaw turned back on the one he threw off, and sank his teeth into his neck. He had purposely missed the fatal blow, and the warrior shrieked in pain. Tigerclaw turned back to the other warrior, but he was gone. He could only see WindClan, no ThunderClan. Just then, he caught eye of Lionstar with three warriors on top of him, he was bleeding badly. "No!" Tigerclaw yowled, leaping on to one of the warriors. He threw two off, but more WindClan grabbed him and held him down.

He caught sight of Graypaw not moving on the ground. He looked the other way to see Lionstar bleeding all over the forest floor. _StarClan, is this the end? _He thought. He could feel another body on top of him, and Tallstar whispered into his ear, "Goodnight, Tigerclaw". Suddenly, the WindClan patrol backed up, what happened? He turned his head to see ThunderClan warriors everywhere! Mousefur, Runningwind, WIllowpelt, Stonefur, Mistyfoot, Redtail, Darkstripe and Snowfur! They started to fight with Windclan cats, and began to notice the weight on his back disappear. Darkstripe was pulling off Tallstar and raking him across the muzzle.

Tallstar shrieked and bit down on Darkstripe's paw. Darkstripe barely flinched and clawed Tallstar again. The WindClan leader was taking blow after blow, desperately trying to find a way to win. Eventually Tallstar backed off and called out, "Retreat!". The WindClan cats stopped fighting, and all headed back towards their side of the border. "Victory!" he heard Redtail declare. "But at what cost?" Snowfur asked, standing over Lionstar's body. Tigerclaw looked around for Ravenpaw, and saw him with Mousefur. Tigerclaw padded over to Lionstar to grab his forepaw. He, Willowpelt, Snowfur and Darkstripe carried him into camp, and Tigerclaw realized with a jolt.

_He's dead! That means I'm leader! _He thought. He did not realize it out of ambition, but out of sadness. He always looked to Lionstar for advice and help, but how would he lead his clan now? He set down Lionstar in the clearing and hopped on the Great Rock. "Cats of ThunderClan", he started. "We encountered WindClan on our patrol. Lionstar was killed along with his apprentice, Graypaw", Tigerclaw addressed. All of the clan hissed and snarled, asking questions. Tigerclaw raised his tail for silence. "I know that you feel how I do, wanting revenge. But we must make a plan before rushing in ruthlessly", he meowed. Other cats nodded in agreement. Before he could let out another word, he heard Snowfur yowl, "Be trust you, Tigerstar!" The cats then started to cheer for his name, but he didn't feel good inside.

He first lost Sunstar, Then Bluefur, and now Lionstar? Tigerstar remembered something with a jolt that Lionstar told him, and raised his voice. "ThunderClan, I will now appoint a new deputy", he called. "I say these words before Lionstar's body and StarClan, so they may see and approve my choice", he recited the old ritual. "Stonefur will be the new deputy". All of the clan cheered for him, and he hopped onto the Great Rock. "Thank you", he started. "I know my mother was a great deputy in her time, so I'll try to do better or the same, and be the most loyal deputy the clans have ever seen".


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"From this day forth, you shall be know as Raventail!" Tigerstar announced from the Great Rock. Yowls of cheer came from each cat. They now had many more new warriors. Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Fireheart and Raventail all stood proudly together. It seemed that Sandstorm and Dustpelt had all but gotten over the dispute of him being a soft kittypet. Tigerstar cleared his throat as he spoke. "These four brave warriors will sit vigil tonight for the camp. Everybody else get some rest", Tigerstar finished, hopping down from the Great Rock, padding into his den. He curled up in his nest and lay there until he fell into a deep sleep. He was awoken with a jab to the stomach.

"Wake up!" he heard Fireheart's hiss come. Tigerstar blinked his eyes and heard yowls of terror coming from the camp. He skidded outside to see WindClan and ShadowClan fighting together against ThunderClan. He recognized Blackfoot and Deadfoot in combat with Raventail and Dustpelt. Tigerstar looked to see Goldenflower struggling with a huge tom. He leaped and dragged off the tom, now the tom turned onto him. He slid under the tom's belly and raked him. He howled with rage and sprinted away. He looked around the clearing. He saw Redtail lying motionless on the floor. Willowpelt was bleeding badly from her shoulder, and Runningwind had a knick in his ear.

He also heard the shrieks of Darkstripe. He whipped around to see Brokenstar on top of him, clawing his back, Tigerstar raced up to Brokenstar and slashed at his muzzle. Brokenstar was caught off guard, and stumbled backwards. Tigerstar began to push him back with claws and bites. Brokenstar looked beaten, and then suddenly another cat raked his claws against Tigerstar's fur and pulled free a huge clump. "Tallstar!" Tigerstar hissed. Tallstar looked at him angrily. "You will give us hunting rights", Tallstar hissed. "Or we'll take them!" Brokenstar finished, pushing back Tigerstar with slashes.

Tigerstar continued to try and defend himself, but he found himself being driven back to a wall. He could feel the wall on his back, as the claws raked across him. _StarClan help me! _He called out silently. Suddenly, Brokenstar was pulled off and pinned down by a huge, light tabby with a twisted jaw that Tigerstar recognized instantly. "Crookedstar!" Tigerstar exclaimed. That wasn't all; all of Riverclan seemed to fill the hollow, fighting off ShadowClan and WindClan. He Recognized Leopardfur, Blackclaw, Whiteclaw, Loudbelly, and Silverstream. The WindClan cats retreated after Tigerstar drove out Tallstar. Now ShadowClan had to deal with RiverClan and ThunderClan.

"Retreat!" he heard Brokenstar call, but Tigerstar wasn't so foolish. He knew as soon as they where healed, ShadowClan would attack again. "Don't let Brokenstar escape!" he called to his clan. RiverClan and ThunderClan began to circle the ShadowClan cats. Brokenstar tried desperately to get out of the circle of cats, but he kept getting batted back into the middle. Tigerstar padded to the middle of the circle, watching Brokenstar's wounds to gradually get worse. Brokenstar looked at Tigerstar, his eyes filled with hatred. "Go ahead, kill me!" Brokenstar spat. Tigerstar had every intention of killing him.

Then he thought about it, wouldn't it be better to just exile him from the clans? There's no reason to kill him. "Kill him!" he heard the ShadowClan medicine cat yowl. Gasps came from ShadowClan. "Kill him Tigerstar! He won't simply leave, he's too power hungry for that!' He could hear Bluefur whispering in his ear, "For the sake of the forest, do not let this cat live", she meowed softly. Tigerstar squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't know what to do. Follow the Warrior Code, or do what was needed for the forest? "I know you're struggling", Bluefur meowed calmly.

"But if you don't rid the forest of this monster, he will destroy the forest. You're not breaking the Warrior Code; you're doing this for the sake of ThunderClan. No, for the sake of the forest", she finished. Tigerstar opened his eyes, and padded closer to Brokenstar. "You won't kill me, you're too weak", Brokenstar spat. Tigerstar slashed his muzzle, leaped on top of him, and sank his teeth into Brokenstar's spine. Brokenstar convulsed a little, and Tigerstar turned away. _This is for the sake of the forest! _He kept telling himself. Brokenstar gasped, and Tigerstar once more bit down and Brokenstar did not move afterwards.

He lay on the ground, dead. RiverClan and ThunderClan chased out the remaining ShadowClan cats. He looked around. Redtail looked okay, now that he saw; it was the other cat's blood. Willowpelt and Goldenflower were being treated by Spottedleaf. Crookedstar padded up to Tigerstar. "Thank you for all that you've done", Tigerstar meowed. "Thank you, for having the courage to rid us of that... that... Monster!" Crookedstar hissed. Tigerstar checked himself for injuries. He had a nasty slash across his side. Tigerstar bowed to Crookedstar. "My clan is in debt to you", he meowed.

Crookedstar nodded, and then signaled his cats to follow out of the gorse tunnel towards RiverClan territory. "Tigerstar", Goldenflower meowed from behind him. She pulled him to the side, behind the nursery. "Yes?" Tigerstar meowed. Goldenflower looked excited. "I'm having kits!" she admitted. Tigerstar's eyes lightened up and he let out a loud purr and wrapped himself around Goldenflower. "That's great", he responded. "It was a hard fought battle, and in the end, we have something to look forward to. No more Brokenstar and our kits".


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was a bright morning. Tigerstar was taking out Cinderpaw for some extra training with Fireheart. He wanted to see how the warrior was coming along. Also, we was still suspicious about the omen that Spottedleaf had about fire saving the clan. Would fire really save the clan? The clans have always feared fire, so why would they be saved by it? He tried to shake away the feeling and carry on watching Fireheart teach Cinderpaw. "Try twisting your paw more", Fireheart encouraged. Cinderpaw looked thoughtfully, and then pounced; twisting her paw like Fireheart instructed her. She landed clumsily and Fireheart tripped up her legs.

"Learn to keep your balance", Fireheart commented. "Try again". Cinderpaw tried the move again, but this time kept her footing and was ready to defend after the attack. "Very good!" Fireheart meowed pleasantly. Cinderpaw's eyes shined with determination to practice more. "I'm going to head back Fireheart, keep up the good work", Tigerstar commented, bounding off to his camp. He arrived to see everyone settling down to eat fresh-kill. He spotted Whitestorm and Willowpelt eating together. Also he spotted Dustpelt, Sandstorm and Raventail enjoying two rabbits between them. He glanced to see Goldenflower lying in the sun.

She spotted him and her ears pricked up. He bounded over to her to see her belly had slightly expanded. It was true, Goldenflower was bearing Tigerstar's kits, and Tigerstar couldn't be happier. "They will be beautiful, won't they?" Goldenflower whispered. Tigerstar nodded, glancing at Stonefur, Darkstripe and Redtail coming back from hunting patrol. He also saw Mistyfoot, Brindleface and Mousefur behind them. "How did your patrols go?" Tigerstar asked. Mistyfoot, Brindleface and Mousefur looked fine, but he glanced at Stonefur, Darkstripe and Redtail, who looked miserable. "Couldn't find anything?" he meowed to Stonefur. Stonefur shook his head. Tigerstar sighed. "I guess we'll save the rest of the fresh-kill for the elders and queens won't we?" Tigerstar meowed.

As he spoke, he felt little pelts rubbing against him. It was Thornkit and Brightkit. He heard an mrrow of amusement from Swiftpaw, Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw. Tigerstar shot them a glance, and they stopped. "You'll be warriors soon", Tigerstar meowed down to the kits. They perked up and looked at Tigerstar with huge eyes. "Really?" The little golden brown tom squeaked. He backed a little up, looking embarrassed. Tigerstar's whiskers twitched with amusement. "I remember my apprentice ceremony like it was yesterday", Tigerstar meowed, remembering how he had stood firm under Sunstar as he named him an apprentice. Just then, he heard footsteps from the hollow. It was Fireheart, and he was carrying a little, white kit. It wailed and he set it down.

Cats began to surround him with curiosity. "What in the name of StarClan is that?" Longtail demanded. "A kit", Fireheart meowed. "Where did you find it?" Stonefur questioned. "I got it from my sister". All the cats gasped, but Tigerstar was speechless. Fireheart had had a sister this whole time, and how often did he visit this sister of his? "How long exactly have you been visiting your sister for?" Tigerstar meowed. "Just recently. She saw me in the woods and somehow recognized me, so we started chatting. She said she wanted me to take her firstborn or else it would be handled by Twoleg", he finished. The clearing bursted with questions, but Tigerstar yowled to stop. "I will decide what is to happen to this cat", Tigerstar declared. Darkstripe gave a nod of agreement, but Longtail seemed somewhat angry.

"We let in one kittypet, why should we let in another?" Longtail demanded. Tigerstar was about to retort, but Stonefur let his tail lay on Longtail's neck. "Fireheart warned us about the Brokenstar attack, and has been as faithful a warrior as any. I say if his kin is even half as loyal as Fireheart, he should be welcome", Stonefur meowed. Most of the clan raised approval, but Tigerstar saw Patchpelt, Halftail and One-eye looking very unhappy from the elder's den. Why where they unhappy? Certainly more warriors would be good for the clan. But was it really okay to let more kittypets into the clan? What if this kittypet was as soft as the others, and couldn't adapt to forest life. He shook his head.

Fireheart was a responsible warrior, and would make sure that this kit was trained well, whether he was the mentor or not. He knew what it was like to not be accepted, so maybe that was good for this kit. "We shall keep the kit until further notice", Tigerstar announced. "From this day forth, until he is an apprentice, he will be known as Cloudkit", Tigerstar finished, padding over to Brindleface with Cloudkit in his jaws. "Would you be willing to help this kit?" he whispered to Brindleface. At first he thought she would refuse, because of his kittypet origins. But Brindleface let Cloudkit snuggle next to her. "I can take care of him", She replied softly. Tigerstar bowed and left the queen to tend to her kits. Tigerstar couldn't think of why the elders where so worried? If it's Fireheart's kin, then why would it be a bad thing?


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Their beautiful!" Dappletail exclaimed. Tigerstar's sons were born, and everybody had taken an interest in the little furballs. They were named Bramblekit and Tawnykit. Tigerstar looked down at them with pride. They had only been born the day before, but he felt the same way he did the minute they were brought into ThunderClan. He looked over to see Brindleface looking at him with a warm gaze. "Thank you for what you've done, Brindleface", Tigerstar meowed in her ear. "I treated him like a son, and we will be a great warrior, Tigerstar", she replied. Tigerstar nodded and started to make his way out of the nursery.

He padded outside to see Stonefur giving orders to the clan. "Darkstripe, will you take Raventail and Runningwind up to ShadowClan border?" Stonefur meowed. Darkstripe nodded, beckoning the two warriors to follow him. "Mosspool, can you go to the WindClan border with Sandstorm, Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw?" he meowed. Mosspool gave him a nod and padded over to the warriors. It seemed like the clan was in great shape. They had a new warrior, Swiftspeed; they had new apprentices Cloudpaw, Thornpaw, Brackenpaw, Cinderpaw and Brightpaw. The whole clan seemed to have gotten over WindClan and ShadowClan's attacks very quickly.

Then he remembered that even though Brokenstar was dead, Tallstar still might feel hatred towards ThunderClan. But how could he be mad in the first place? Surely the rabbits must have come back by that time, and he had no backup to support his clan now that ThunderClan was strong. But a shiver ran down Tigerstar's spine. What if his remaining rogues headed for WindClan? Would they convince Tallstar to attack again? Tigerstar shook the feelings away. _We beat them once, we can do it again! _He thought. He walked into the clearing to see Thornpaw, Brightpaw, Cloudpaw, and Swiftspeed coming from the gorse tunnel with prey.

They padded up to the pile and set their prey down. Swiftspeed was older then the three apprentices, but he still liked them, and were close friends with the apprentices, especially with Cloudpaw. Tigerstar watched Fireheart mentor him, with Swiftspeed helping out. He thought Swiftspeed was a good cat for Cloudpaw to look up to as well as Fireheart, they where both well trained warriors who where loyal and brave. "So how's your training going?" Swiftspeed commented. "It's great! I'm learning so much from Mousefur", Thornpaw meowed. "Thanks for training me with Fireheart Swiftspeed", Cloudpaw meowed.

"Hey, I wanted to see you be great in this clan, it's the least I could do", Swiftspeed replied modestly. Tigerstar padded up to Swiftspeed. "Don't be so modest Swiftspeed, you've done very well in helping Cloudpaw get used to the clan", Tigerstar meowed. Swiftspeed looked at Tigerstar, eyes full of appreciation. "Who knows, you may be able to mentor one of Brindleface's kits", Tigerstar meowed enthusiastically. Swiftspeed jumped for joy. "Really, that'd be amazing Tigerstar!" he mewed happily.

Tigerstar jumped on top of the highrock, but first whispered into Swiftspeed's ear, "I wish I could, but Sandstorm and Dustpelt haven't had an apprentice. Maybe next time?". He called his clan together and the patrols stopped heading out and gathered around. "Cinderpaw, Brackenpaw, Thornpaw, and Cloudpaw, come forth", he beckoned the five apprentices to the highrock. He looked at each of the apprentices, they each tingled with excitement. "Thornpaw, Cloudpaw, Brackenpaw, and Cinderpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, abide by its sacred rules and defend it with your life if necessary?', Tigerstar solemnly announced. All five apprentice in sync meowed, "I do".

"Then by the power's vested in me, and by StarClan, I give you all your warriors names. Thornpaw, from this day forth, you will be known as Thornclaw. StarClan honors your bravery and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior into ThunderClan. Brackenpaw, you will be known as Brackenfur. StarClan honors your determination and cunning, and we welcome you as a warrior in ThunderClan. Cloudpaw, you will be known as Cloudtail. StarClan honors your courage and kindness, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan. And Cinderpaw, you will be known as Cinderpelt. StarClan honors your grace and technique in battle, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan", he finished.

"Also, Brightpaw, come forward". Brightpaw came from next to Spottedleaf, standing below the Highrock. "I would like to make it known to everyone that Brightpaw is a full medicine cat apprentice, and her name is Brightheart", he called. The clan yowled approval for all five cats. "Also, id like Fernkit and Ashkit to come forward", The clan meowed approval, and he saw Brindleface roughly licking the two kits so that their fur didn't look matted from playing on the hard ground. The two kits padded up to the highrock.

"By the power given to me by StarClan, I look down on these kits and give them their apprentice names. Dustpelt, you will mentor Ashpaw, show him the ways of the Warrior Code, and I trust you will pass your own loyalty down to him", Tigerstar meowed aloud. Dustpelt stepped forward to touch noses with Ashpaw. "Fernkit, you will be known as Fernpaw. Sandstorm? Pass down all the skills and knowledge you've learned to her", he finished, letting the two touch noses. The crowd of cats cheered for the newly named cats, and Tigerstar couldn't help thinking in his head, _what could go wrong now?_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was night, and Tigerstar was leading his clan down to the Great Oak. At the gathering, he was partly worried about ShadowClan, but was also worried about WindClan's hostility. What would WindClan do if Tallstar still felt resentment for not being allowed to hunt on ThunderClan territory after his clan needed food? But Tallstar had taken advantage of it by hunting for longer than his leave, so how could he possibly be mad? Tigerstar led his clan down to the oaks to see Crookedstar and Tallstar sitting up top of the rocks. He scanned the clearing for ShadowClan, but could only see Runningnose and Littlecloud.

He wondered who the leader of ShadowClan would be after Brokenstar was killed and his rogues had been exiled. He padded up to the highrock to see Blackfoot sitting in the deputy's spot for WindClan. He looked up at the leaders to see that it was not Tallstar, but Deadfoot that was standing atop of the rocks. Did something happen to Tallstar? Tigerstar gave a massive leap and sat up next to the other two leaders. He looked down at Blackfoot to see him staring at Tigerstar with undisguised hatred. He glanced at Deadstar, who didn't seem bothered. "I will report for ShadowClan", a voice down from the highrock called.

It was Runningnose, and he hopped up with the leaders. There was an outbreak of questions concerning ShadowClan. Tigerstar saw Littlecloud with sadness on his face, his whiskers drooping down and his tail dragging on the floor. "ShadowClan have officially disbanded", Runningnose announced. Yowls of argument and questioning came from all clans, and Runningnose was clearly not used to addressing this many cats. "We have had an outburst of a disease throughout our clan. Blackfoot, Jaggedtooth and Boulder, Littlecloud and I have chosen to join Deadstar in WindClan", Runningnose declared. Many cats openly challenged this decision from RiverClan and ThunderClan, but WindClan stood still, as if each of them already knew what had happened.

"What happened to Tallstar and Brokenstar?" a voice from the group of RiverClan warriors demanded. Runningnose's eyes suddenly filled with mystery and secrecy. "Brokenstar was a betrayal to the Warrior Code, and was killed by Tigerstar. For freeing what was left of ShadowClan, we thank you", Runningnose meowed, bowing to Tigerstar. Tigerstar was too stunned to properly accept the thanks a briefly nodded for Runningnose to continue. "Tallstar, as far as I know was killed by a dog pack", Runningnose meowed. "Blackfoot had joined beforehand, so Deadstar made him deputy", Boulder called from the cats.

Tigerstar seemed a little suspicious of the rogue's story. He looked at Runningnose again to see him acting bewildered and scared. It wasn't like the wise medicine cat to become so easily frightened. Perhaps Blackfoot and Deadstar are hiding more then they're letting on. "It is unknown what will become of ShadowClan territory. Until the next gathering, let's not hunt there due to the rat infestation", Runningnose meowed calmly to the crowd. All the cats had no problem with agreeing, seeing as a whole clan died hunting there. Deadstar stepped forward after Runningnose was done.

"As Runningnose implied, Blackfoot, him, Boulder, Jaggedtooth and Littlecloud are now warriors of WindClan", Deadstar announced calmly. WindClan cats cheered, but RiverClan and ThunderClan cats looked uneasy. It seemed that RiverClan was also nervous about ShadowClan being disbanded. Certainly they could have rebuilt by themselves, so why would they unite with WindClan? Tigerstar stepped forth after Deadstar. "We have five new warriors, and two new apprentices, and a new medicine cat. Thornclaw, Cloudtail, Swiftspeed, Brackenfur, Cinderpelt, Ashpaw, Fernpaw and Brightheart", Tigerstar announced.

ThunderClan yowled with the highest emotion that so many new warriors and apprentices had been appointed in ThunderClan. Tigerstar glanced down at Blackfoot, who seemed extremely nervous, and looked backed to Deadstar to see him unfazed by the announcement. "It is as Runningnose said, Brokenstar and his rogues attacked us, and so we killed Brokenstar. He was an outlaw and a menace, but I do not treat his followers the same", Tigerstar meowed, turning to Deadstar. "Deadstar, I'm sure you wouldn't let them into your clan without good reason, so I trust they will behave under your command", Tigerstar stated.

Deadstar met Tigerstar's amber gaze, without any hesitation meowing, "You have nothing to fear, Tigerstar". Tigerstar nodded at Crookedstar to report what he would, and then the clans split apart. Tigerstar started to make his way towards ThunderClan's hunting grounds, but turned around to see Blackfoot, Boulder and Jaggedtooth staring at Tigerstar, with cold, malice eyes. Tigerstar met their gaze, not even flinching, and the three started to head toward the WindClan border. _I didn't trust you anymore then Brokenstar himself, _Tigerstar thought in his mind. _I'll be watching you, and if you try anything, ThunderClan will be ready! _

When Tigerstar and the rest of his clan returned from the gathering, Stonefur padded up to Tigerstar and asked him how the gathering went. He explained everything that had transpired. "I see. Well the good news is no more ShadowClan patrolling. The bad news is, WindClan is much, much stronger", Stonefur meowed half encouragingly. Tigerstar could not share his enthusiasm. He was still concerned with Blackfoot and his rogues. How far would they go to avenge their fallen leader? One thing was for sure; that if anybody challenged ThunderClan, they would be ready to meet it.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was sunhigh, and Tigerstar was playing with his son and daughter, Tawnykit and Bramblekit. He had forgotten to visit them as much as he wanted to, so he decided that today he would spend time with them. Bramblekit and Tawnykit where playing with each other, clawing with sheathed claws playfully, and Tigerstar was happily watching. He caught sight of Goldenflower also looking, smiling. Tigerstar was happy to have kits now, especially with his mate Goldenflower, who he had all the love in the world for. Just then, he saw Mousefur, Runningwind, Dustpelt, Thornclaw and Ashpaw coming back from WindClan patrol looking rather frustrated.

Tigerstar met up with Runningwind, who to him was one of the wisest warriors he had at his disposal. "We saw Blackfoot, Boulder, Jaggedtooth and Mudclaw today at the WindClan border", Runningwind meowed. "I stopped Dustpelt from practically clawing them, but I had to restrain him. I think the rogues could be a possible threat in the future", Runningwind meowed. Tigerstar nodded in agreement. "We're always ready for an attack, so there's nothing to worry about as long as we're all prepared", Tigerstar replied. Runningwind seemed to calm down, bowing then going to get a piece of fresh-kill and sit with his sister Mousefur.

He also caught sight of Stonefur and Sandstorm walking together, eating. Tigerstar was happy for Stonefur; He had a mate and was clan deputy. He also glanced to see Mistyfoot and Fireheart eating together. I seemed like everybody was happy, but he couldn't forget about the incident that Runningwind told him about. Something told him that Blackfoot was more desperate for revenge then he was letting on. One thing he did know, he could trust Deadstar to keep them under control. Tigerstar catches a glimpse of Dustpelt and Ashpaw about to head out. "Dustpelt, you mind if I observe?" he asked. Dustpelt looked like he was about to refuse, but instead nodded invitingly.

The three cats made their way to the middle of the forest. Dustpelt explained to Ashpaw exactly what he wanted. "Try to bring me back a blackbird, mouse, and vole", Dustpelt meowed encouragingly. "Do your best Ashpaw". Ashpaw looked nervous, but Tigerstar wanted to give the young apprentice some encouraging. "Ashpaw, if you catch all of the things Dustpelt asks, you can go to the next gathering", Tigerstar meowed. Ashpaw jumped around excitedly. "Really?" Ashpaw squeaked, immediately realizing he sounded like a kit and started licking himself. Dustpelt's whiskers twitched, then he turned and nodded his thanks to Tigerstar before sending Ashpaw to hunt.

"I'm going for a little walk, I'll be back", Tigerstar meowed. Dustpelt flicked his tail in acknowledgement. Tigerstar began to venture close to the Twolegplace. He wanted to see where Fireheart and Cloudtail came from. He never got a chance to come over here ever since he was clan leader. He began to walk along the bottom of the gate until he saw a light brown she-cat with a fluffy tail. The she-cat began to look as frightened as a mouse, but Tigerstar kept his cool gaze. "Hello", Tigerstar meowed friendly. "Do you know of a cat named Rusty?" Tigerstar asked, remembering Fireheart's kittypet name. "You mean Fireheart?" the she-cat replied with a soft voice.

Tigerstar kept his composure, but was stunned to know that a kittypet knew about Fireheart. Then he thought back at Fireheart telling him about his sister. A light brown she-cat with white underbelly. This couldn't be her, could it? "Are you Princess by any chance?" Tigerstar asked innocently. "How do you know my name?" Princess retorted. So this was Fireheart's sister! "My name is Tigerstar, and I'm the leader of ThunderClan", Tigerstar meowed coolly. Princess ears pricked. "Oh yes, ThunderClan. How are Fireheart and Cloudkit?" Princess asked casually. Tigerstar was surprised to see the defensive attitude fade instantly.

"They're both strong warriors, and Cloudkit is now called Cloudtail", Tigerstar meowed. Princess looked curious to hear more, but instead flicked her tail in the direction of a grassy area near another fence. "If you're hunting, that's where I see most mice burrow", Princess commented. Tigerstar was curious as to if she was right. He made his way over to the grassy area. She was right! He could smell mouse from the spot over here. "Thank you Prin-", he stopped to see Princess had gone.

He was confused to why she left, but nonetheless, he decided to check back in on Dustpelt and Ashpaw. He returned to camp with the two to see Ashpaw had indeed caught a blackbird, mouse and vole. Dustpelt was glowing with pride at his apprentice's hard work. "I'd say he's doing very well, Dustpelt. I'm impressed at how you're training him", Tigerstar commented. "That means a lot coming from you, Tigerstar. Thank you", Dustpelt replied. Tigerstar was happy that everything was going smoothly, but he reminded himself that WindClan was still at large. However good things were going, he knew that Blackfoot would try somehow to get revenge, and Tigerstar was ready.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Tigerstar was padding into the warrior's den to see Snowfur curled up. Snowfur got up and stretched, then headed outside and into Tigerstar's den. Snowfur sat down with a look of sadness, yet some kind of relief in her eyes. "I'm sorry you want to make this decision Snowfur, but I understand and respect your decision", Tigerstar meowed calmly. Snowfur's eyes lit up with a sense of amusement. "Hey come on, It's not like I'm dying Tigerstar, I'm just retiring to the elder's den. You know I can't keep going with my bad leg", Snowfur pointed out.

Tigerstar hated to admit it, but he knew she was right. Snowfur had been having terrible leg problems in her hind leg for a while now, and they've escalated to having to retire to the elder's den. Tigerstar didn't want to see her go, but he knew that she would want to retire soon anyway. After all, she was a warrior when Tigerstar was just a kit. Snowfur and Tigerstar got up and headed for the Great Rock. "Let all those who are old enough to catch their own prey meet here beneath the Great Rock for a clan meeting", Tigerstar called. He saw some of the senior warriors like Mousefur and Darkstripe already out, then he saw Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Ashpaw, Fernpaw, Cloudtail, Cinderpelt, Sandstorm and Fireheart soon after.

"I will announce two important matters today", Tigerstar started. "Snowfur's leg has made her unable to continue using it without causing permanent damage, so she will retire to the elder's den", Tigerstar meowed. Most cats from below started to call her name in honor of her bravery over the years, and Tigerstar knew that Stonefur, Mistyfoot, Mosspool and Whitestorm would be the saddest to see her retire. "Snowfur, we thank you for all that you've done as a warrior. You may now rest for many moons to come after your hard work as a ThunderClan warrior", Tigerstar finished.

Snowfur went to stand amongst the crowd. "Also, Fernpaw and Ashpaw, come forward", Tigerstar meowed. The two apprentices scampered up to the great rock. Tigerstar saw Sandstorm looking very proud, but could not pinpoint Dustpelt anywhere. "Dustpelt is on patrol", Sandstorm called out. Tigerstar figured he would be back soon anyway, so he could tell him then. "Ashpaw and Fernpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, and defend your clan with it at the cost of your life?" Tigerstar asked. "I do", both of them meowed.

"Then by the power vested in me, and by StarClan, I give you your full warrior names. Ashpaw, from now on, you will be known as Ashfur. StarClan honors your courage and cunning, and we welcome you as a full warrior in ThunderClan", Tigerstar declared. Ashpaw jumped around excitedly and went to sit next to Brindleface. "Fernpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Ferncloud. StarClan honors your kindness and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan", Tigerstar finished. The crowd of cats began to cheer for Ferncloud and Ashfur, when suddenly;

Longtail came sprinting into camp with blood matted all over his fur. He was breathing hard, and fell to the ground. "What happened?" Stonefur demanded. "Blackfoot... Attacked... WindClan border..." Longtail choked out before falling unconscious. Brightheart was out immediately tending to him. "Darkstripe, Whitestorm, Mousefur, Cloudtail, Brackenfur and Thornclaw, come with me!" Tigerstar yowled, dashing through the forest not looking back to see if his comrades where following. He kept sprinting as fast as he possibly could towards the border until he smelt blood. He headed in that direction to see Runningwind and Dustpelt lying on the forest floor, covered in blood, not moving.

"Runningwind!" Tigerstar heard Mousefur yowl, leaping towards him. Tigerstar held her back. "It could be a trap, mouse brain!" Tigerstar snapped. Mousefur sat and looked at the dead bodies. "Alright everyone, let's go", Tigerstar hissed, creeping toward the bodies. They looked in the bushes near the border, but found nobody there. Tigerstar looked down at Dustpelt with Darkstripe. Darkstripe was clouded with sadness. "My apprentice..." Darkstripe stammered. Tigerstar knew what it felt like to lose somebody close. He sniffed the blood on Runningwind and Dustpelt. It was mostly their own, but he could smell mixed scents on it.

Just then, he saw on the horizon of the WindClan border, six WindClan warriors. Tigerstar recognized them all, Blackfoot, Russetfur, Boulder, Jaggedtooth, Mudclaw and Tornear. They all had blood on their fur and fur in their claws. "I'll kill you all!", Mousefur snarled, leaping toward them. But Cloudtail and Brackenfur held her back as she continued to snarl and spit. Blackfoot looked at Tigerstar with a look that had nothing but pure malice. It was then certain at that moment, that Blackfoot murdered Runningwind and Dustpelt, and Tigerstar knew what he had to do. He had to get rid of Blackfoot.

He turned to see Mousefur, boiling with anger, Cloudtail and Brackenfur holding her back. Thornclaw was in shock of his clanmates dying. "What should we do?" Darkstripe meowed behind him. "WindClan and Blackfoot won't just stop without using force", Whitestorm growled. Tigerstar knew what they meant, but he couldn't recklessly attack WindClan. "It's entirely possible that it's just the rogues and rebellious WindClan warriors that hate ThunderClan and maybe not WindClan itself", Tigerstar meowed. "But one thing's for sure, I'll make sure Deadstar stops this, or it'll be his tail!". He stalked away toward his camp to get help moving the bodies as Blackfoot and his rogues disappeared.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was time for the next gathering, and Tigerstar begged to StarClan that Deadstar had no idea about the rogue's actions. Tigerstar made sure he brought plenty of warriors so he wouldn't be surprised attacked at the gathering. He was bringing Brindleface, Whitestorm, Stonefur, Mistyfoot, Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Cinderpelt, Ashfur, Longtail and Fireheart. He glanced at his warriors, worrying that Blackfoot may not keep his word at a gathering and attack anyway. Tigerstar signaled for his clan to move. ThunderClan started pounding through the forest, heading up to the Great Oaks. Whitestorm and Stonefur where dashing next to Tigerstar, and they were discussing how Tigerstar should word his concerns.

"It should probably be done carefully", Tigerstar commented. Stonefur nodded, but Whitestorm looked very worried. "If you don't enforce it enough, will they listen?" Whitestorm responded. The white warrior had a point; WindClan have been rebellious ever since Deadstar was made leader. "I'm sure you'll know what to say when you stand on that rock", Stonefur meowed. Tigerstar let himself relax. "You really know how to calm cats down, don't you Stonefur?' Tigerstar meowed. Stonefur's whiskers twitched and Tigerstar could still see Bluefur's face in Stonefur, looking at him with eyes of kindness and wisdom. _I won't let anything happen to them! _Tigerstar secretly promised.

His clan approached the Great Oak and stopped to see quite a few cats surrounding the rock. Tigerstar could smell them from here since they were downwind, and he smelt no WindClan. "Great StarClan! Is that just WindClan?" Longtail commented. "Apparently, they've grown much stronger", Whitestorm meowed grimly. Tigerstar signaled, and ThunderClan made their way towards the Great Oaks. ThunderClan started getting mixed in with WindClan. Stonefur took his place on the stump next to Blackfoot. Blackfoot hardly noticed, giving a curt nod, and then turning back to Tigerstar, staring with hate. Tigerstar gazed at him with angry eyes that said he would rip off his fur.

_I will not be intimidated by a rogue! _Tigerstar thought, still staring down Blackfoot. Blackfoot eventually turned to look the other way, and Tigerstar felt a prick of satisfaction. "Not many people can stand up to Blackfoot like that", came a voice from behind him. It was a WindClan cat, a lean light brown tom with amber eyes. "Thanks", Tigerstar replied. "I'm Onewhisker by the way", the tom meowed. "I'm Tigerstar", he replied. "Between me and you, I don't really care for Blackfoot", Onewhisker hissed. "Yea, I never got a very good vibe from him. I mean, how do you become goo after you follow a cat like Brokenstar?" Tigerstar replied. Onewhisker shrugged, then Tigerstar flicked his whiskers to say goodbye, and hopped atop of the Great Rock.

Deadstar approached first. "All is well in WindClan, and I must say, I'm so proud of Blackfoot", Deadstar meowed encouragingly. _Yea right! _Tigerstar thought. "His friends from outside the clan have joined us and made us stronger. May I introduce you all to Icicleclaw, Thrashfang, Pricklesharp, Flametooth, and Daggerclaw", Deadstar meowed. WindClan yowled their names, but ThunderClan and RiverClan where less enthusiastic. Deadstar stepped down for Crookedstar to speak. "All is well in Rive-", he was cut off by coughing and hackling. All the clans gasped, but Crookedstar fluffed out his fur when he had stopped. "I'm okay", Crookedstar croaked.

"All is well in RiverClan. The fish have started to come back, so we are thankful that we have food", he finished, stepping down quickly. Tigerstar glanced down at Blackfoot, who looked intrigued by Crookedstar's sickness. "It's your turn, Tigerstar", Deadstar meowed, interrupting his thoughts. Tigerstar nodded, stepping forward. "Cats of all clans, I have some very bad news", Tigerstar began. Cats began to exchange glances, confused as to what Tigerstar would say. "Recently, Runningwind and Dustpelt were killed", he continued. Every clan let out shouts of remorse, but Tigerstar could see cats that stood still, not caring. "I saw Blackfoot and his rogues at the border when they were dead, and I smelt the blood of Blackfoot on Runningwind!" Tigerstar shouted.

WindClan erupted and started hissing and snarling at Tigerstar, but none where angrier then Deadstar. "How dare you accuse my warriors of such a thing?" Deadstar hissed. "We found Blackfoot's blood all over the bodies, you mouse brained fool!" Stonefur snarled. Just then, clouds began to encircle the sky, and rain poured down on all the cats. "It's an omen!" Blackfoot shouted. "StarClan have decreed that the gathering is over!" Blackfoot, Deadstar and his rogues got up and started heading for the border. "Deadstar, you must listen, these cats are dangerous!" Tigerstar called. But Deadstar didn't even prick his ears, and kept on walking toward the WindClan border.

Tigerstar decided to follow them, and to listen to their conversation. "I'll be back Stonefur, you're in charge until I get back", Tigerstar meowed. Stonefur nodded, gathering the clan while Tigerstar crept up behind Deadstar and Blackfoot. "I'm so glad your leader now Deadstar, standing up for us like that", Blackfoot meowed. "Well, that fool Tallstar wouldn't, that's why we had to dispose of him", Deadstar replied coldly. Tigerstar stopped himself from gasping Blackfoot and Deadstar lied! They said that Tallstar died from a dog pack, but indeed, Blackfoot convinced Deadstar to get rid of Tallstar! What would Blackfoot do now? Would he kill Deadstar to become leader? Tigerstar crept back towards ThunderClan. _I must stop Blackfoot! Or else the whole forest will be in grave danger! _He had finally made it back to camp to see everybody settling in.

Tigerstar looked around for Stonefur, but could not find him anywhere. Suddenly, he saw Stonefur coming out of the warrior's den. "Stonefur, we need to talk. My den", Tigerstar called. Tigerstar padded into his den, anxious about what he had overheard. Stonefur sat down in the bed next to Tigerstar. "Are you worried about how many rogues are in WindClan now?" Stonefur meowed. "No, I overheard something far worse", Tigerstar meowed. "Deadstar and Blackfoot killed Tallstar so Deadstar would let Blackfoot into WindClan", Tigerstar hissed. Stonefur immediately let his hackles rise. "That's not good at all!" Stonefur snarled. Tigerstar flicked his tail for him to calm down. "Double the patrols on WindClan", Tigerstar meowed. Stonefur nodded, heading out, but stopped in the doorway. "One thing's for sure", Stonefur added. "They're not the same WindClan anymore", he finished, walking out to the other den.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tigerstar decided to check on Goldenflower. He had been so worried about Deadstar that he had forgotten about his kits and mate. He poked his head in to see Bramblekit and Tawnykit playing with Goldenflower watching. Speckletail was wrapping her tail protectively around Snowkit, who was deaf. Tigerstar knew that Speckletail would be protective of Snowkit, but there was no way for Snowkit to be a warrior if he couldn't hear anything. He couldn't hear the cries of battle, or the sounds of the forest, or prey scurrying on the ground, and Speckletail probably knew that very well.

Tigerstar padded out to the clearing to see Leopardfoot, his mother, giving him a serious look. "What is it, Leopardfoot?" Tigerstar meowed. Leopardfoot's eyes betrayed nothing; she wanted a cat to cat talk. Tigerstar looked over his shoulder. "Follow me", Tigerstar meowed, padding towards his den, making himself comfortable. Leopardfoot sat down simply on the dusty floor. "Feel free to make yourself comfortable", Tigerstar meowed. "I can't. I'll b getting used to the elder's den soon", Leopardfoot meowed. Tigerstar jolted up with a shocked look on his face. Snowfur was retired early, and Tigerstar understood that, but his mother also?

"Come now Tigerstar, you know these old bones won't work forever. I've served my clan with my life, and I'm satisfied with it, but if I keep up at the pace of these youngsters, my bones will wear and cause me pain throughout the rest of my life", Leopardfoot finished. Tigerstar didn't want her mother to retire, but he knew she was right; She was even older then Snowfur. "Very well", Tigerstar meowed. "But before you head for the elder's den, can we hunt one more time?" Tigerstar asked. Leopardfoot smiled and flicked her tail for him to follow. They dashed out to the middle of some undergrowth terrain, perfect to find mice in. Suddenly, Tigerstar's ears pricked. There was a nibbling sound coming from his right. Leopardfoot had noticed it as well.

She got into a hunting crouch and crept towards the mouse carefully. When she got close enough, she leaped for it, trapping it in her claws and biting it to kill the mouse. "Well done", Tigerstar commented. Leopardfoot dropped it, eyes full of sadness. "This is my last mouse that I'll catch", she pointed out. "It was one that I'll remember", Tigerstar meowed softly, heading towards the camp to check on Bramblekit and Tawnykit before he made the announcement. He poked his head in the nursery to see Bramblekit and Tawnykit playing, but no sign of Speckletail or Snowkit. "Where did Speckletail go?" Tigerstar asked Goldenflower.

"No idea, she said she was going out", Goldenflower meowed. That was strange, why would she take Snowkit with her? "She said goodbye as if..." Goldenflower started, but fell off. "As if she was leaving forever", Goldenflower meowed darkly. Tigerstar and Goldenflower exchanged a glance; they were both thinking exactly the same thing. Speckletail and Snowkit had left ThunderClan! Tigerstar knew Snowkit was deaf, and so did Speckletail, but Speckletail couldn't be that desperate, could they? Tigerstar dashed to the highrock. "Speckletail and Snowkit are missing! Everybody start spreading out to find her!" Tigerstar shouted.

Lots of pelts came out from the dens and began to head out towards RiverClan and WindClan. "Maybe she went to ShadowClan. After all, they have territory that could be used to hunt", Whitestorm pointed out. Tigerstar immediately sprinted towards ShadowClan's old border. He thought his lungs would burst out of his chest. He finally made it to the old Thunder path to see two shapes lay out on the Thunder path. Tigerstar checked for monsters, and then padded out to the dead cats. It was Speckletail, holding Snowkit in her mouth. They were both killed by the Twoleg monster. Tigerstar closed his eyes. _May you go to StarClan in peace, _he thought. Suddenly, he heard a monster coming. It was too late, by the time he heard it, and it was already within hitting distance.

Something grabbed his neck hair and pulled him out of the way just in time to avoid the monster. Tigerstar let out a huge gasp, and turned around to see Fireheart. Fireheart's eyes where huge. "What happened?" Fireheart choked out, looking at Speckletail and Snowkit's dead bodies. "Are you okay?" he heard Cloudtail meow behind him. "I'm fine", Tigerstar meowed. "They were hit by an earlier monster, and I would have been if not for you, Fireheart. Thank you", Tigerstar meowed. Fireheart had a little sparkle in his eyes, but seemed more concerned about the two bodies. "Can you help me carry them?" Tigerstar meowed.

"Sure. I'll get Snowkit, you and Cloudtail get Speckletail", he replied. Tigerstar waited for no monsters, and then ran out with his clan members to retrieve the bodies. As they made their way back to camp, everybody was gasping at the dead bodies. Tigerstar laid the bodies in the middle of camp and hopped on top of the highrock. He called his clan and most cats where still there, but Tigerstar saw the rest come outside. "I have grave news", Tigerstar meowed. "Speckletail was worried about Snowkit's hearing problem, so she tried to take Snowkit to ShadowClan so ThunderClan wouldn't be burdened", Tigerstar explained.

The clan started blurting questions, but Tigerstar yowled for silence. "They were hit by a Twoleg monster, and I would have been as well if not for Fireheart pulling me away from it", Tigerstar continued. The clan started to cheer for Fireheart. Fireheart sat modestly near Cloudtail and Raventail. "It is a tragic day for ThunderClan, losing three cats today", Tigerstar meowed. The cats looked confused as to who was the third. "Leopardfoot will be retiring", Tigerstar meowed, calling Leopardfoot. "We honor your services to ThunderClan, and may you live the rest of your life in peace", Tigerstar finished, hopping down and heading for his den. How many more losses could ThunderClan afford while Deadstar's clan was growing every day? Time was running out; Tigerstar had to get rid of Blackfoot before he takes over WindClan and possibly the whole forest!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey meet here for a clan meeting", Tigerstar called. He noticed Sandstorm, Raventail and Whitestorm coming out together, and Mousefur, Mistyfoot and Stonefur walking from the warrior's den. He suddenly felt a pang of sympathy. Mosspool was killed by a fox in an attempt to save Mistyfoot. Tigerstar could remember her last words as she attacked the fox over a cliff, "At least you'll save three lives for my one life", she yowled as she brought the fox over the edge of the gorge with her to save Mistyfoot, who was cornered by the fox.

Tigerstar hadn't known what Mosspool meant until he noticed Mistyfoot's belly start to grow. Fireheart padded up next to Mistyfoot and licked her affectionately. Mistyfoot purred and seemed to have a happier look on her face. Tigerstar waited until Brackenfur and Brightheart where done chatting. "Cats of ThunderClan, we are ready to appoint two new apprentices!" Tigerstar called. Yowls of approval came from the crowd of cats, and Tigerstar beckoned Bramblekit and Tawnykit to him. "Bramblekit, until you are made a warrior, your name shall be Bramblepaw. You are my son, and I will pass on everything I learned from my mentor to you", Tigerstar announced.

Tawnykit padded up to Tigerstar. "Tawnykit, until you are made an apprentice, you shall be named Tawnypaw. Longtail?" Tigerstar called. Longtail padded up to Tawnypaw. "You where taught by Darkstripe. I hope you pass on his and your knowledge and loyalty to Tawnypaw", Tigerstar meowed. Longtail and Tawnypaw touched noses, as did Bramblepaw and Tigerstar. "Bramblepaw! Tawnypaw!" The crowd of cats cheered. Tigerstar felt a pang of guilt for taking Bramblepaw. He remembered the promise he made to Swiftspeed to give him an apprentice as soon as he could.

But Swiftspeed wanted to go live with RiverClan, seeing as he loved the water and fish. Crookedstar seemed to accept without rebuttal, but the real reason probably was to beef up his warriors for a possible attack from WindClan. Tigerstar knew of it as well, and was making preparations for more patrols for WindClan's border. If Deadstar or Blackfoot tried anything, Tigerstar would be ready for it. "Alright Bramblepaw, shall we?" Tigerstar meowed. Bramblepaw bounced around excitedly. "Can Tawnypaw come also?" Bramblepaw meowed, his eyes glimmering. He glanced at Longtail, and he nodded.

He glanced over to see Sandstorm going towards the nursery, her belly huge. _We will have many more kits in ThunderClan, _Tigerstar thought. And with that, the four cats dashed off. He started heading for the RiverClan border. He wanted to show Bramblepaw the WindClan border, but he felt it was dangerous considering how many rogues where in WindClan. "We're going to the RiverClan border first", Tigerstar explained. He was gaining on the RiverClan border when he caught sight of Darkstripe, Frostfur and Thornclaw on hunting patrol. Thornclaw looked up to see Tigerstar. "Hey Tigerstar, border patrol?" Thornclaw asked. Tigerstar nodded.

Thornclaw's eyes widened a little, looking at Bramblepaw. "Oh he's an apprentice now, congratulations Bramblepaw!" Thornclaw meowed enthusiastically. Bramblepaw stood proudly next to Tigerstar. "I was just showing him the RiverClan border. Better to stay away from WindClan for now", Tigerstar added. "Yea, they have a lot of rogues though, don't they?" Thornclaw meowed. Just then, three RiverClan warriors came from over Sunningrocks. It was Oakheart, Crookedstar and Leopardfoot. The three cats looked surprised, but showed barely any hostility. Tigerstar padded up to the border. "Hello Crookedstar, remarking the boundaries?" Tigerstar meowed.

Tigerstar had found a bigger part of undergrowth near an abandoned Twoleg home, so he saw no need to keep Sunningrocks. "Fine, thank you for the territory", Crookedstar meowed hoarsely. Tigerstar shrugged. "But we were actually going to your camp to talk to you, Tigerstar", Crookedstar continued. Tigerstar tipped his head to one side. "What for?" Tigerstar asked. "I overheard Deadstar begging to Blackfoot", Crookedstar meowed. Tigerstar gasped. "Why would he do that? He's leader!" Tigerstar hissed.

"But the rogues are vicious and have harmed WindClan warriors to make Deadstar do his bidding. Even other WindClan warriors have joined on Blackfoot's side. It won't be long before they just kill Deadstar", Crookedstar meowed darkly. This was worse than he thought. Why would Blackfoot control Deadstar if they worked together? "But I overheard that Deadstar and Blackfoot killed Tallstar to make himself leader", Tigerstar replied. "That evil mouse dung!" Leopardfoot spat, but Crookedstar flicked his tail to calm her down. "That means, Blackfoot only wanted Tallstar one so he could control Deadstar, then gain leadership himself", Darkstripe added.

Tigerstar and Crookedstar exchanged glances that they knew was the answer. "We must overthrow Blackfoot", Tigerstar meowed. All the cats nodded agreement. "We could plan an attack on them, and they wouldn't know it!" Oakheart meowed. Suddenly, every cat's head turned towards RiverClan's side to see Swiftspeed running across to meet Crookedstar, panting hard. "It's... It's..." Swiftspeed choked out. "Calm down Swiftspeed, tell me what happened", Crookedstar meowed calmly. Swiftspeed finally caught his breath, and meowed aloud, "WindClan is attacking our camp!".

"Bramblepaw, run back to camp and get reinforcements!" Tigerstar demanded. Bramblepaw looked like he might object, but then started sprinting back towards camp. "You said let's unite, now is the time", Tigerstar meowed, running towards RiverClan with his border patrol behind him, along with Crookedstar. Tigerstar thought all along that ThunderClan would be attacked by WindClan, but they wanted to get rid of RiverClan first. Tigerstar was sprinting as fast as he could and leaped rock after rock. _I can't let RiverClan fall! _Tigerstar realized. _If they all die, nobody but us will be left to stop WindClan!_


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Tigerstar was sprinting towards the RiverClan camp, hopping over each rock, making his way towards the screams. He could hear Crookedstar panting behind him with Oakheart and Leopardfoot following. He also heard Thornclaw, Darkstripe, Longtail and Frostfur pounding behind him. Tigerstar beckoned Longtail to catch up. "Where's Tawnypaw?" Tigerstar demanded. "I sent her back with Bramblepaw to fetch help", Longtail meowed. Tigerstar let out a sigh. He loved his kits more than anything, and he hated the thought of them being slaughtered. He was approaching the camp from the smells of the blood.

Tigerstar and his troops arrived to see at least two WindClan cats against one RiverClan cat. Crookedstar suddenly rushed toward a young, silver tabby she-cat and raked the tom's face that was on top of her. The tom howled with pain, and Crookedstar bit his leg and the rogue ran off. Tigerstar leaped toward a RiverClan warrior cornered to drag off a big black tom and slash his mouth. The cat snarled and bit down hard on Tigerstar's tail. Pain flooded Tigerstar, but the need of defeating WindClan was too great; He clenched the other cat's tail hard and started to pull until the tom squealed in pain and he let go.

He looked around and saw a RiverClan she-cat lying unmoving. He also saw a grayish elder batting away a slender white she-cat. Tigerstar leaped toward the she-cat and cuffed him claws across her ear. She spun around to rake Tigerstar on the shoulder. Tigerstar ignored the pain and kept clawing at the she-cat's ear until it was soaked with blood. Then he tripped her up and flung her back and she ran when she got up. He looked around the clearing.

He saw too many WindClan rogues to take on with the cats he had. He saw Frostfur and Darkstripe battling with two big WindClan rogues. He also saw Thornclaw struggling with a slick brown tabby. _We need reinforcements, and fast! _Tigerstar thought. Tigerstar looked around for other cats, but as he looked around, a weight collapsed on him and he was held down by a cat. "I got him, Deadstar!" he heard Jaggedtooth yowl. He saw Deadstar and Blackfoot pad over to Tigerstar. "Well well, It seems you can't fight us", Deadstar taunted.

Tigerstar thought of something to say, then it hit him; He could possibly catch the rogue's off-guard and loosen their grip. "I know you're being controlled, coward", Tigerstar growled. Immediately Blackfoot spat at Tigerstar and nodded at Jaggedtooth to kill, and ne noticed Deadstar's face turn to stone with shock. Tigerstar had gotten enough of a distraction to wiggle away. Now he slashed at Jaggedtooth's left eye, leaving it completely closed and cut open, spilling blood all over the floor. "You're dead, Tigerstar!" Jaggedtooth spat. Jaggedtooth and Blackfoot jumped on Tigerstar and held him down again. "Goodbye, Tigerstar", Blackfoot hissed.

Suddenly, Blackfoot's weight collapsed, and he saw Blackfoot on the ground in pain, with blood mark on the wall where he was hit. He struggled to get up and was bleeding from his head. "Get off my leader!" Fireheart hissed. Reinforcements! He looked to see who had come, Fireheart, Brackenfur, Whitestorm, Stonefur, Mistyfoot, Cloudtail, Cinderpelt, Raventail and Mousefur. Tigerstar was weak from the slashes and couldn't move without pain. Jaggedtooth had started fighting Whitestorm, who was making a fool of Jaggedtooth. "I'll make sure you leave with a scar you'll remember", Whitestorm snarled, clawing Jaggedtooth's nose, spilling even more blood.

Jaggedtooth wailed and ran away. Fireheart was fighting Blackfoot, driving the white tom back. Amazed, Tigerstar watched Fireheart beat Blackfoot on speed, agility and wit. Blackfoot was overwhelmed with all the claws and jabs at him. He eventually was forced to run. Deadstar had stood in the clearing, shocked that Tigerstar knew what he knew. "You knew the whole time?" Deadstar meowed. Tigerstar nodded. "I was told by Blackfoot he killed Tallstar after more rogues came in. I didn't like it at all, but he was controlling me. I've tried to back up his actions with my attitude but... It doesn't seem right", Deadstar meowed sadly.

Suddenly, a cat from behind slammed down Deadstar. It was Blackfoot! "Watch me become leader, Tigerstar!" Blackfoot meowed triumphantly as he based his fangs and sank them into Deadstar's spine. Deadstar convulsed, and then lay still for a moment. Blackfoot took the leader's body and held the head under water. "No!" Tigerstar yowled, but he could not move his legs. They were much too injured. Tigerstar was surprised he was still alive. "Just know Tigerstar, I will avenge Brokenstar!" He yowled.

He let go of Deadstar's body and it drifted down the river and toward the waterfall to never be seen again. Blackfoot stepped back, and Tigerstar looked to see Stonefur and Darkstripe. "We will make you pay, Blackfoot", Stonefur snarled. "I go by Blackstar now, thanks", Blackfoot meowed, as he padded away towards WindClan, Tigerstar looked around. ThunderClan bore injuries, but RiverClan was much worse. Tigerstar scanned the clearing after Darkstripe and Stonefur helped him up. He saw Crookedstar's dead body. He wished he could go over to help, but he knew his legs would fail him.

"You saved us, ThunderClan, we are in your debt", Oakheart meowed. Tigerstar glanced at Leopardfoot coming over. "Yes, we owe you greatly", Leopardfoot meowed. "It's what we do. We couldn't let two clans be destroyed", Tigerstar meowed. Oakheart nodded. "Well Oakstar", Tigerstar started. Oakheart looked at Tigerstar thoughtfully. "What do you say we make a treaty until Blackfoot is dead?" Tigerstar meowed. Oakheart looked doubtful, as if he would refuse. But then he perked up and meowed, "It's a deal. We will watch out for each other, and we return to normal after Blackfoot's dead. But until then, let's avenge Crookedstar and Deadstar with Blackfoot's death".


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Tigerstar was preparing to head for Moonstone to get some guidance from StarClan. He was worried that there where bad omens everywhere. WindClan attacking RiverClan, Spottedleaf dying from an unknown disease. Everything seemed to be getting worse, and Tigerstar needed to know why. He padded up to Brightheart's den. She was gathering his herbs with a depressed look on her face. Tigerstar rubbed himself against Brightheart. "It's okay Brightheart, Spottedleaf would be proud of you", Tigerstar meowed softly. It didn't help a lot, but Brightheart seemed to lift her head at least.

"Thanks Tigerstar, I needed that", Brightheart. He walked outside to see Longtail looking at Tigerstar. "Should Bramblepaw, Tawnypaw and I come along so they can see Moonstone?" Longtail meowed. Tigerstar had not considered it. He hadn't actually taken Bramblepaw out to Moonstone before, and he was sure Bramblepaw would love it. "Sure, go ask Brightheart for three more sets of travel herbs", Tigerstar meowed. After Brightheart had given the apprentices and Longtail travel herbs, Tigerstar flicked his tail for them to follow him. They started making their way through the forest.

Tigerstar was worried if StarClan couldn't help them with dealing with WindClan. He tried to put the thought away, telling himself that it would be okay anyway. But however much he thought, he could still envision Blackfoot killing Deadstar in the river. There was no denying at this point that Blackfoot was truly pure evil, and needed to be dealt with. The longer Tigerstar waited, the more WindClan would build. But RiverClan was on ThunderClan's side, and was prepared to help attack WindClan to stop them from controlling the forest. But would RiverClan even be enough? As Tigerstar approached Mothermouth, he saw a white tom with jet black paws.

"Blackstar", Tigerstar hisses. Bramblepaw, Tawnypaw and Longtail move back. Blackstar comes out with his medicine cat, Runningnose. Blackstar flashes Tigerstar a look of hatred. "I'll make sure you never see daylight again", Tigerstar growls, unsheathing his claws. "I'll let you live today, but you will suffer when I kill you", Blackstar snarls, stalking off with Runningnose, who flashes Tigerstar a look of uncertainty. "So much for having to kill him only once", Tigerstar heard Longtail yowl. "All of you follow me", Tigerstar meowed, heading into the cave. Tigerstar could feel Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw's fear scents, but Longtail was calm, and that may help the two apprentices.

Tigerstar lie down and touch his nose to the stone. It was cold as ice, but he found himself drifting off. He awoke to see the forest, but much brighter and cheerful. Birds where chirping, the grass was green instead of brown like it was now because of leaf-fall. He looked around for his ancestors, but couldn't see anybody. "Hello?" Tigerstar called, but there was no answer. "Hello, Tigerstar", a meow came from behind him. He turned around to see Bluefur padding up to him. "Oh it's so good to see you Bluefur", Tigerstar meowed, purring. But Bluefur looked stern. "Do you remember the prophecy?" Bluefur demanded.

"Of course I do! Don't be mouse brained Bluefur", Tigerstar replied. Bluefur seemed to be less tense now. "So what is it you seek, Tigerstar?" Bluefur meowed. "I need you to tell me what I should do against Blackstar. He'll destroy the whole forest!" Tigerstar yowled. But Bluefur did not respond immediately. "You must trust your own judgment Tigerstar", Bluefur meowed, padding into the mist. "No Bluefur! Tell me more!" Tigerstar called, but Bluefur had disappeared and Tigerstar fell into nothingness. He woke to see light pouring from the entrance of the cave. He stretched and padded outside to see Longtail, Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw standing there waiting.

"Alright, let's head back", Tigerstar meowed, picking up speed heading back to ThunderClan's camp. When he finally arrived, he saw his clan circled around cats. He did not recognize them, and padded over to Stonefur and Darkstripe. "They want to speak to you, Tigerstar", Darkstripe meowed. Tigerstar looked at the three visitors. They were all very skinny, and looked very agile. Tigerstar immediately recognized Onewhisker, but did not know the other too. "Tigerstar, we need your help", Onewhisker meowed. ThunderClan cats began to tense up, but Onewhisker seemed determined to express himself. "Blackstar is ruthless. He makes us hunt for his rogues while we get the scraps of their remains. All he cares about is destroying ThunderClan, and we took an opportunity when he wasn't in camp to come here", Onewhisker finished.

ThunderClan cats lowered their hackles. Tigerstar padded up to Onewhisker. "You are welcome to help us fight against WindClan. If they are treating you that badly, you may stay and hunt and eat with us", Tigerstar responded. Most of ThunderClan was happy to have three new warriors, but others like Longtail and Mousefur still seemed suspicious. The other two cats stepped up next to Onewhisker. "I'm Gorsefur", the brown and white tom meowed. "Onewhisker was my mentor. This is Morningflower, my mother", Gorsefur explained, pointing to the light tortoiseshell she-cat.

"We are more than glad to fight against that tyrant", Morningflower growled. Tigerstar felt better about going to Moonstone now. "Don't worry", Tigerstar meowed. "We'll make sure WindClan is freed and the forest is restored to the way it was". He flicked his tail at Sandstorm to show them the warriors den. Tigerstar was certain that this would give them a little bit more hope. Tigerstar thought back to seeing Blackstar's face when he killed Deadstar. Cruel, unforgiving, and hateful. Tigerstar found himself clawing the ground. "I will kill you", Tigerstar growled under his breath. "Nobody kills a cat without good reason".


	23. Allegiances as of Chapter 21

Allegiances

Leader: Tigerstar. Apprentice: Bramblepaw

Deputy: Stonefur

Medicine Cat: Brightheart

Warriors:

Mousefur

Redtail

Brindleface

Raventail

Frostfur

Darkstripe

Longtail. Apprentice: Tawnypaw

Fireheart

Whitestorm

Goldenflower

Brackenfur

Cinderpelt

Thornclaw

Cloudtail

Ashfur

Ferncloud

Queens:

Mistyfoot (Kits, Silverkit and Orangekit)

Willowpelt (Kits, Sorrelkit, Rainkit and Sootkit)

Sandstorm (Kits, Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw)

Apprentices:

Bramblepaw

Tawnypaw

Elders:

Dappletail

Smallear

Snowfur

Leopardfoot

Cats staying with ThunderClan temporarily:

Onewhisker

Mroningflower

Gorsefur

This is as of Chapter 21. Wanted to make sure everybody was up-to-date with who was alive.


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"You shall be known as Brambleclaw", Tigerstar yowled, letting the crowd of cats shout approval. Tigerstar was so proud of his son and daughter for becoming warriors. He knew that Bramblepaw had worked hard for this, and could see it in his amber eyes. "Since we have no apprentices at the time, warriors will have to take turns doing things like cleaning out the elder's bedding", Tigerstar announced. Mostly it was grunts of annoyance that warriors had to do apprentice work, but the eldest warriors didn't seem bothered by it.

Tigerstar was about to hop down when Willowpelt let out a cry. "Sorrelkit is missing!" Willowpelt yowled. Tigerstar jumped down and faced Willowpelt. "What happened? Tell me", Tigerstar meowed calmly. "Well I fell asleep with all three of them right there, and then... I woke up and Sorrelkit was gone", Willowpelt explained. Tigerstar was about to send out a search party when he spotted Ashfur and Cloudtail dragging in a rogue while Whitestorm had Sorrelkit in his jaws.

Willowpelt mewed thankfully at Whitestorm and brought herself and Sorrelkit back into the nursery. "We caught this WindClan mouse-dung trying to sneak off with Sorrelkit", Cloudtail meowed furiously. "It's a good thing Fireheart spotted him", Ashfur commented smoothly. Tigerstar glanced at Fireheart, looking very modestly at the rogue. "Thank you Fireheart, good eye", Tigerstar commented. Fireheart shuffled his paws and looked at the ground. "Let me go you ThunderClan scum!" the rogue retaliated.

Tigerstar took another glance at the warrior. "Wait a minute..." Tigerstar began. He remembered this cat. He pictured Blackfoot standing at the WindClan border, beside him was this gray, silver tabby tom. "Boulder, I see you're still alive", Tigerstar sneered. A lot more ThunderClan hackles rose when they heard that it was Boulder. "We've captured him, what should we do with him Tigerstar?" Cloudtail questioned. "Rip his throat out!" Mousefur called.

Tigerstar knew he would feel satisfied to leave Boulder dead on WindClan's border. But he thought of a much better use for him. "Boulder. I will let you go if you tell us everything you know concerning Blackstar and you all being in WindClan", Tigerstar meowed. The warriors began to agree. Boulder looked disappointed. "I'd rather you kill me. It's better than the life I have now", Boulder responded. Cats began to gasp in shock. "Why would you think of that Boulder?" Tigerstar asked.

Boulder looked away, obviously filled with pride, not giving away his clan's secrets. "If you tell me, I'll help you deal with Blackstar", Tigerstar promised. Boulder seemed to be less tense and sat down calmly. "It all started with the new rogues Blackstar brought in", Boulder meowed. "They lived in the city. They were much more cold-hearted and would kill without question if they wanted to", Boulder explained. Cats where in silence, listening to Boulder.

"Blackstar had connections with them, so they listened to whatever he said. He had the rogues kill Tallstar and make it seem like a dog did it, because Tallstar denied Blackstar and the rogue's places in WindClan. So he and Deadstar plotted to kill Tallstar", Boulder continued. The cats started to whisper about how evil that was. "But deputy wasn't enough for Blackstar, so he murdered Deadstar after controlling him and gaining WindClan's highest rank. Now the leader of these other rogues has come to WindClan and demanded an equal leadership. Blackstar agreed, but now it seems like this new cat is controlling everyone", Boulder finished.

The other cats where staring in disbelief of what was going on. "He kills anyone who disobeys him and everyone in the city knows him as Scourge", Boulder went on, shivering after he mentioned the cat's name. "Even the six of us wouldn't be able to do anything. Russetfur, Blackstar, Jaggedtooth, and I are being theatened with death if we so much as make a peep of argument", Boulder meowed sadly. "I lived with Scourge in the city, but I left because he controlled everybody, and I thought there'd be a better life then that, but now it seems he's taking over the forest as well...", Boulder finished. Tigerstar knew what he had to do now. Blackstar was evil, but he knew that under Scourge's rain, there were much more rogues. If he could kill this Scourge, then almost all of WindClan would fall apart.

"Boulder", Tigerstar started. "You are welcome to join us to fight WindClan, on one condition", Tigerstar meowed. "Answer me this. Why did you take Sorrelkit?' Tigerstar meowed. Boulder shifted his paws. "Scourge said we needed collateral to get back Onewhisker, Morningflower and Gorsefur", he responded. This Scourge was dangerous, and Tigerstar needed to find a way to defeat both Blackstar and Scourge, or else they would continue to expand and wipe out all the clans. Tigerstar beckons Stonefur and Darkstripe to talk, but Boulder stops him. "You must kill Blackstar if you are to stop him. His greed for power will end us all", Boulder warned. Tigerstar looked back with absolute certainty. "I will do the honors myself".


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Tigerstar was preparing for the gathering. He knew Blackstar and Scourge would not hold off on attacking much longer. He had RiverClan on his side, but he scarcely knew how many rogues this Scourge cat commanded. He had decided to not come with only small groups of warriors, but coming with some of his toughest to assert his authority. He was bringing Stonefur, Mousefur, Redtail, Brindleface, Darkstripe, Longtail, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Brackenfur, Cinderpelt, Ashfur, Fireheart, and Thornclaw. This only left Raventail, Whitestorm and Ferncloud to guard the camp. But he knew WindClan would not launch an attack.

Blackstar was too intent on killing Tigerstar first. If anything, he would have an ambush waiting for him. Tigerstar scanned the Great Oaks as they arrived. It seemed RiverClan and WindClan where there, plus what seemed to be unknown rogues. Tigerstar guessed they where Scourge's clan. Tigerstar flicked his tail for all the warriors to follow him. As they arrived, RiverClan could not suppress their shock at how many warriors ThunderClan brought. RiverClan cats where wide eyed and confused, but WindClan only gave angry looks of disgust. Tigerstar looked to the Great Rock to see Oakstar, Blackstar and a small black tom with a white paw.

He hopped up next to them, scanning the clearing for who was there. To his surprise, WindClan had almost as many cats as ThunderClan. The unknown rogues seemed to smell marshy like ShadowClan. Blackstar stepped forward. "Greetings everyone, I have fantastic news. My friend Scourge has an announcement to make", Blackstar meowed, stepping aside. So that was Scourge. Tigerstar expected him to be a huge, savage creature. But this cat was the size of an apprentice. Still, if he's as dangerous as Boulder says, Tigerstar would have to be careful. "Greetings clans", the cat meowed.

His voice was not that of any cat he had heard, but rather like ice, splintering on the ground. "My name is Scourge, and I command BloodClan in the city. Blackstar and I are uniting to create one clan", he meowed. WindClan and the other rogues cheered, but RiverClan and ThunderClan stood still, listening intently. "Anybody who wishes to join us may do so. Your leaders will join with us and we will all lead the clans to a better life", Scourge finished. Tigerstar admitted that the idea wasn't that bad, taking care of each other. After all, that's what all our intentions where right? But he thought about how there have always been four clans in the forest. Why should that change now?

Plus, Blackstar and Scourge might be planning to kill the others anyway. "Tigerstar, would you consider this? Don't be a fool", Blackstar sneered. Tigerstar was not going to be pushed around by this piece of mouse dung. He padded closer up to Blackstar until he was directly in his face, breathing on Blackstar. "Only a fool would join you", he responded loudly. ThunderClan and RiverClan cheered, but WindClan and the rogues all bristled and started snarling. "You've made a grave mistake, Tigerstar. You will pay!" Blackstar snarled. "It's so sad how Scourge controls you", Tigerstar retorted.

All the clans gasped, and Blackstar was taken by surprise. Scourge stepped up to Tigerstar. "It's true that I control him, but doesn't it make sense that the stronger cat is above all?" Scourge asked. Blackstar started bristling. "How dare you!" Blackstar snarled, but Scourge ignored him. "You seem like a stronger cat then this pathetic piece of garbage, would you like to join me to rule the forest?" Scourge meowed. Blackstar was fuming with anger. He grabbed Scourge's scruff and pulled him off the great Rock a tumbled on the ground. Other cats stood back as they wrestled on the floor. "We had an agreement you traitor!" Blackstar yowled.

Scourge ripped free and slashed at Blackstar's face and his nose spurted out blood. Blackstar tried to rake Scourge with his massive claws, but Scourge dodged nimbly to the side and hit Blackstar's neck with extended claws. A huge cracking noise came from Blackstar as he collapsed on the floor. He lay still, not getting up, not moving what so ever. "This injury is too much for StarClan to heal", Tigerstar heard Bluefur whisper in his ear. "I suppose he really is weak", Scourge growled. He turned back to Tigerstar, who hopped down from the Great Rock. "Will you accept my offer, Tigerstar?" Scourge asked again.

Tigerstar had uncertainty clouding his eyes. Surely Scourge would just kill him if he obliged as well right? "I promise your life and leadership is secure in BloodClan. The only reason I wanted Blackstar was to control WindClan", he explained. All the WindClan cats gasped at Scourge's harsh comment. Tigerstar was burning with ambition, wanting to say yes so badly, knowing he would be the most powerful cat in the forest. But he knew deep inside that his ambition would cost his clan dearly. "Don't do it!" Stonefur yowled, but Tigerstar scarcely heard him. "Maybe my clan will be okay without me..." he found himself muttering.

_This is your ultimate test Tigerstar,_ came a whisper. Tigerstar looked around, but saw nobody near him. _Make the right choice this time, you are a noble cat, and everybody knows it. Make the right choice for the clan. _The voice finished, fading away. Tigerstar suddenly saw Scourge fading, and he started to realize the whole forest was fading. He looked around to finally see Fireheart standing across from Scourge. "This is you if Thistleclaw had mentored you. This is you if you had evil in your heart", the voice whispered. Tigerstar watched himself yowl "Traitor!" at Scourge, and leap at him. Scourge dodged to one side.

Tigerstar's face twisted in horror as he watched himself be ripped from the face all the way down to the tail. He saw himself convulsing on the floor multiple times. _That's... That's what I would be if I was evil? _Tigerstar thought. "Yes", the whisper answered. "You must make the right decision this time. Rid the forest of Scourge, and restore the clans to the way they were always meant to be". He suddenly was pushed back into reality. Scourge was standing in front of him, eyes of ice, and his clan was behind him, ready to lay down their lives for him. "Well, what do you say Tigerstar?" Scourge meowed impatiently.

Tigerstar stepped up to him, meeting him almost face to face. "I'd rather die than join you", Tigerstar snarled, stalking away. "You have two days to decide if you'll leave, or we kill you", he meowed over his shoulder, beckoning ThunderClan to follow. He stopped to look back. WindClan and RiverClan where following him. But not with anger, but with pride. Onewhisker and Oakstar padded up to Tigerstar. It was clear to him what they were going to say. "We will fight Scourge with you", Onewhisker meowed. "That's right", Oakstar meowed. "We'll drive out Scourge, then restore the clans to what they where!" Oakstar yowled. All three clans howled approval. Tigerstar was glad to have his clan at his side, and he knew in his heart, that they would drive out Scourge and destroy BloodClan.


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It was almost sunhigh, and Tigerstar woke up and began to stretch, thinking about the imminent battle. He could still remember the horrifying look on Blackstar's face when courage ripped him apart. Tigerstar felt himself remembering the image of him being ripped open. Tigerstar shook his head to clear his thoughts. _That was another life, I was a traitor in that life, _Tigerstar thought. But he still couldn't help but be intimidated by BloodClan and Scourge. They were obviously not bound by the Warrior Code that every cat in the forest was accustomed to.

Tigerstar was worried that Scourge's warriors would kill every cat in the forest, and rule forever. _No! _He told himself. _We will stand up for the forest and defend it! _He pushed his way into the clearing to see Stonefur, Oakstar and Onewhisker talking with each other. He saw that almost every cat from the other clans was here. All the queens, elders and warriors from ThunderClan, WindClan and RiverClan seemed to fill up the camp area. He caught the eye of Russetfur, Jaggedtooth, and Boulder sitting together. Russetfur and Boulder's eyes showed no malice.

But Jaggedtooth's eyes where pure hate. Boulder and Russetfur looked at Tigerstar with a look that told him he needed to avenge Blackstar; not just for the rogues, but for the forest to be safe. He padded up to Onewhisker, Oakstar and Stonefur. "Everything going well for battle preparation?" Tigerstar meowed. "Very well Tigerstar, we've just sent out more warriors to get fresh-kill so were full and strong", Stonefur meowed. Tigerstar took another glance at Oakstar and Stonefur, and began to notice a similarity between them. Stonefur was Bluefur's son, but she never really told anybody who the father was.

Everybody had assumed it was Thrushpelt, but he saw no similarity in their behavior or looks. Would Bluefur really mate with an enemy clan's warrior? He shook his head. _Probably just coincidence, _Tigerstar thought, padding out to the forest to search for fresh-kill. "You're wrong Tigerstar, Oakstar was my mate", He heard a voice from behind him. He whipped around to see nobody, but he heard the voice again. "I did mate with Oakstar. But you cannot tell anybody, promise me you won't", Bluefur's voice sounded pleading now. "You mated with Oakstar?" Tigerstar replied in disbelief. "But Bluefur, your ThunderClan", he meowed.

Bluefur's image appeared in his head, and her eyes looked sad, showing that he had kept this secret for a long time. Tigerstar was Bluefur's closest friend; he couldn't give her secret up. "Your secret's safe with me", Tigerstar promised. He suddenly heard the rattle of bushes and saw Mistyfoot, her eyes wide with confusion. "Oakstar is our father?" She meowed in horror. Tigerstar didn't know what to say, but stalked up to her and rubbed against her. "I'm sorry Mistyfoot, but I didn't know until just recently. Bluefur told me in my thoughts", he finished. Mistyfoot glanced at Oakstar over next to Stonefur, both of them standing broad-shouldered, talking to each other.

"Well, they do look alike", Mistyfoot admitted. Tigerstar looked at Mistyfoot's belly, which was growing every day. "Your kits will be here soon", he tried to change the subject. Mistyfoot brightened up. "Yea and I'll raise them to be the best ThunderClan cats ever", she vowed. He and Mistyfoot padded back into camp to see two apprentices standing next to Oakstar. Tigerstar padded up to him. "What's wrong?" Tigerstar meowed. "Well, it's that since our camp is no longer safe, can we use the highrock to name Stormpaw and Featherpaw warriors?", Oakstar meowed.

It was unconventional, and had probably never been attempted. But in times of crisis, things had to be compromised. Besides, two extra warriors will definitely be helpful in the battle that was to come. "Sure, whenever you're ready", Tigerstar meowed. Oakstar bowed in appreciation and made his way to the highrock. Tigerstar thought only RiverClan cats would join them under the rock. But as it turned out, he saw ThunderClan and WindClan cats heading to the rock. He saw Fireheart, Stonefur, Thornclaw, Brightheart, Cinderpelt, Brackenfur, Sandstorm, Mousefur, Darkstripe and a couple apprentices from his clan alone join them.

When the ceremony was over, they had decided to have Stormfur and Feathertail sit vigil after the battle. "Probably best that warriors get their rest", Tigerstar agreed. The clans had worked to get lots of moss to sleep on. Even the rogues from WindClan decided to help. Tigerstar thought for a moment that if a clan where to walk in, you wouldn't know these cats where actually rivals pitted against a common enemy. Tigerstar wondered why there couldn't be one clan that survived on its own. But he knew that was impossible. StarClan had decreed that there would be four clans in the forest. Besides, rivals where what made cats stronger, always striving to be better than the other. Tigerstar curled up next to Goldenflower in his den and fell into a deep sleep.

Tigerstar's eyes flew open and he got up to stretch. He saw Goldenflower was already up. He padded outside the den to see Oakstar and Onewhisker glancing at him as he padded up to them. "Lead us Tigerstar", Onewhisker meowed. He looked back at all his supporters. Darkstripe, Stonefur, Goldenflower, Fireheart, Cloudtail, All of RiverClan and WindClan where at his back, ready to die for The Warrior Code, without a second of hesitation. Tigerstar looked back at all his followers. "Cats of all clans. Today, we will show BloodClan that this forest is ours, and that we will not back down!" he shouted. All the clans cheered and shouted agreement at Tigerstar. "Now let's go show Scourge the power of the clans and take the forest back!" he shouted. All the cats cheered, and he bounded down the tunnel, having all cats follow him. "We will not let Scourge destroy the clans", he continued. "Not today, not ever!"


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Tigerstar's head was whirling from the excitement and fear in himself. He was leading the clans into the biggest battle they have ever fought. He knew that failure was not an option. The clans had lived in the forest for countless moons, and that wasn't about to change. He and the three clans followed him out to the Great Oaks of Fourtress. He started to slow and pad up to the highrock. He saw Scourge up on top of the rock, smiling. "I am pleased to know we will rid the forest of foolish rebels like you", Scourge snarled. The other cats began to hiss, but Tigerstar silenced them with a flick of his tail.

"I'm right here Scourge, are you going to coward out?" Tigerstar asked calmly. Scourge snorted and flicked his tail at the horizon of WindClan territory. Suddenly, the coldest chill ran down Tigerstar's spine as he saw cat after cat pad over the horizon. Each cat stopped behind Scourge. They each had dog's teeth in their collars, and razor sharp claws as trophies from earlier battles. "Are you sure you want to do this Tigerstar?' Scourge snarled. Tigerstar did everything he could to remain calm. "Yes, we own the forest by the will of StarClan", he replied. Scourge bristled and hopped down next to his clan.

"You fool! StarClan won't save you from teeth and claws! BloodClan, attack!" Scourge yowled. "Clans, attack!" Tigerstar howled. The two huge groups of cats began to mingle in the shredding and ripping of bone and flesh. He aimed a blow at Scourge and managed to knock Scourge off balance. He grabbed Scourge and pinned him down, but was quickly knocked off by a huge grey tom. Scourge jumped into the frenzy of cats, leaving Tigerstar to face his savior. The cat howled and leaped for Tigerstar, but was much too slow. Tigerstar easily dodged to the side and raked his claws across the cat's cheek.

The cat screeched and Tigerstar bit down on his forearm, landing blow after blow with pure speed. The cat retreated, and Tigerstar had a moment to look around at the fight. It seemed there wasn't a single cat that wasn't fighting. He caught the eye of Fireheart and Stonefur pushing back three BloodClan warriors. He saw Brackenfur leaping off of a huge black tom, overwhelming his clumsy opponent. He caught eye of Whitestorm, Ashfur and Cinderpelt being cornered by five BloodClan cats. Tigerstar yowled and leaped onto one, pinning him down. Cinderpelt raked the brown she-cat in front of her, while Brackenfur and Whitestorm fought the other three.

Tigerstar gave a vicious bite to the head and let the cat retreat. He caught eye of Frostfur and Brindleface being ripped apart by Bone, the BloodClan deputy and some flunkies. "No!" he heard Redtail howl, leaping for the four BloodClan cats. "No Redtail, you can't save them, they're overwhelmed!" Tigerstar tried to yowl. But it was too late; Redtail had already leaped for Bone, who was preoccupied with Brindleface. He shook off Redtail and slashed his claws across Redtail's muzzle. Blood sprayed everywhere. Redtail tried to claw him back, but Bone was fast for his size.

He grabbed Redtail and pinned him down, preparing to give him a vicious bite. Just then, a group of RiverClan warriors ambushed their whole group. Bone still bared his fangs and bit down hard onto Redtail's spine. "No!" Redtail!", Tigerstar yowled, leaping for Bone. He grabbed Bone and raked his claws onto his soft belly. Bone was completely taken by surprise, and Tigerstar continuously raked against his soft belly until he saw the gore and blood begin to spill everywhere. Bone gurgled and tried to say something, but was taken by death and lay limp on the floor.

He looked over to see Brindleface and Frostfur unmoving. "They killed three warriors..." Tigerstar whispered. He suddenly began to notice a change in the clearing. He saw Cloudtail's white pelt with blood on it. He saw Ashfur and Ferncloud being cornered. He noticed Raventail lying limp on the dirt. He saw Fireheart rake a cat across the face and sprint over to Tigerstar. "Tigerstar, we're losing badly! We need to find a way to win or retreat!" he yelled. Tigerstar was stunned at how many BloodClan cats filled the hollow. He even saw different clan with injured warriors. Onewhisker had a nasty bite on his shoulder, and Oakstar was bruised all over his body.

_We're going to be driven out! _Tigerstar realized. _I must kill Scourge, or the clan may not exist anymore! _He looked around for Scourge, trying to find the black cat. He realized that these cats would not be vicious without a vicious leader. Their lives where manipulated by Scourge, so if he was gone, they wouldn't have a reason to fight. Just then, he froze as he saw Scourge's claws matted with blood, and Stonefur lying on the sand, unmoving, covered in blood. "That's it Scourge!" Tigerstar yelled at the top of his lungs, boiling over with fury. "You've crossed the line with me, you will die tonight!"


	28. Chapter 26 (End of Arc 1)

Chapter 26

Tigerstar threw himself at the scrawny black cat, hitting the floor as the little cat dodged nimbly to the side. He felt the excruciating pain of Scourge's claws on his backside. He was stunned and couldn't find his footing. As soon as he could get up, another set of claws came down on him. Tigerstar's eyes washed over with pain. He attempted to get up again, and instead of claws, he slipped to the side, kicking Scourge. Scourge got up quickly and slashed at Tigerstar's eyes. Tigerstar's body went limp, and he could not support himself anymore. He felt himself being taken from his body onto StarClan.

When he arrived, he saw Bluefur, Lionheart, Runningwind, and all his dead clanmates. "You've lost a life", Bluefur meowed. Tigerstar looked behind him. He saw nine reflections of himself in a pool. He noticed that one of the reflections began to fade away. "When will I be allowed to go back?' Tigerstar meowed. Bluefur didn't answer. Tigerstar became impatient. He was supposed to be helping his clan, and he had to wait for his wounds like a little kit. Before he could say anything, he felt the ground from under him disappear. He fell through the floor and felt nothing but emptiness, until he opened his eyes to hear the cries of battle.

He immediately got up to feel better, that all his wounds where healed. He tried to pinpoint Scourge, but could not. Suddenly he saw Scourge laughing at Stonefur's body. He noticed even less clan cats where in the hollow. He immediately was enraged by Scourge's actions. He leaped for Scourge. Completely taken by surprise, he began to bite and claw at Scourge, but his flunkies pulled him off before he could kill Scourge. "Well well, it looks like dreams do come true", Scourge sneered. "But you can't heal if your body isn't in one piece. Flip him onto his back!" Scourge ordered.

His followers obediently flipped Tigerstar over. Now Tigerstar's belly was exposed He knew exactly what Scourge was planning to do. He was going to rip open Tigerstar just like he did Blackstar. Scourge unsheathed his dog-like claws. "So long Tigerstar. It's a shame that your silly little StarClan couldn't help you", Scourge mocked, raising his claws. Tigerstar braced himself for the final blow. _Is this how it's supposed to end? _Tigerstar thought. Scourge yowled and his claws began to head for Tigerstar's belly.

Suddenly, a claw pierced through Scourge's neck completely, making Scourge fall to the ground, gurgling in pain. "Maybe not, but that's what clanmates are for", Tigerstar heard Fireheart retort, staring down Scourge. The other cats moved towards Fireheart, but Cloudtail and Thornclaw where there to fight the other cats. Tigerstar couldn't believe he was alive. Fireheart saved him. Then he realized what the prophecy must have meant. If Tigerstar had died, then nobody would lead the clans, destroying the clans. Fireheart had saved the clans. Fireheart stood above over Scourge, looking down at the small black cat, who had practically a hole in his throat.

Scourge spat at Fireheart, but then began to shut his eyes, letting go of all reality and lying limp, dead. "You... You... You saved my life", Tigerstar gasped. Fireheart looked back at Tigerstar. "Any other cat would've done the same", Fireheart meowed. Tigerstar knew that wasn't true, and knew it was time to tell Fireheart about the prophecy. "No Fireheart, I had a prophecy about you a long time ago, that fire would save the clan. Well you are the fire, and you've saved us from Scourge", Tigerstar meowed. Fireheart brightened up and then jolted as he realized cats where crowded behind him. Fireheart spun around to see BloodClan cats. But not menacing, scared and fragile. "Scourge is dead!" one cat cried out.

The cats who hadn't noticed stopped fighting and turned their heads. They all began to somehow shrink and become like kittypets. The clan cats chased them out through the bushes and trees. Tigerstar smiled at Fireheart, both knowing inside that the forest was saved, they had won. All the clan cats gathered under the highrock. Tigerstar wasn't sure where to begin, until Mudclaw leaped on top of the rock with Tigerstar. "Im going to be straight forward with it", Mudclaw announced, getting every cat's attention. "Since we need four clans in the forest, If I have the clan's permission, I'd like to rebuild ShadowClan with some of the rogues that helped us fight today", Mudclaw meowed solemnly.

There was no open challenge, and he saw Onewhisker and Oakstar nodding approval. "Do you understand the Warrior Code, and to always put it above your lives and protect its right with your life?" Tigerstar asked. The rogues looked up and all seemed to nod. These rogues had learned how the Warrior Code was something to respect, and Tigerstar had no problem with them going to ShadowClan. Tigerstar turned back to Mudclaw. "Very well Mudclaw, rebuild ShadowClan the best you can", Tigerstar meowed. Mudclaw bowed respectfully, beckoning a couple rogues to follow him as he headed back towards the marshes of ShadowClan. "I suppose we'll be taking the rest to rebuild WindClan?", Onewhisker meowed. Oakstar nodded.

Boulder was walking up to Onewhisker, looking very beaten from the battle. "I don't think the marshy life was ever for me, may I join you as a member of WindClan?' Boulder meowed. Onewhisker nodded, beckoning the rest of the rogues to follow him back to WindClan territory. "Well I best be rebuilding my clan" Oakstar meowed, beckoning his clan. He passed by Tigerstar and Tigerstar whispered, "I'll take good care of your daughter". Oakstar seemed to not be caught off guard and nodded respectfully, heading back to his clan territory. "Now, to name my new deputy, who saved my life and has proven his worth a hundred times over", Tigerstar announced to his clan.

"I say these words before Stonefur and StarClan so they may hear and approve my choice". There wasn't a single cat in the clearing who didn't know who would be chosen. "Fireheart will be the new deputy of ThunderClan!" Tigerstar shouted. The clan cheered and congratulated Fireheart. Tigerstar beckoned his clan to follow him back to ThunderClan. He knew that the losses where heavy from the battle, and rebuilding would take moons. But he saw the time as opportunity to train new warriors, and build a better future for ThunderClan and all the forest. He began to pace back to ThunderClan, remembering himself being the hero in the nursery. His dreams as a kit had been fulfilled. He glanced to the sky to see Bluefur smiling at him. _We did it, _Tigerstar thought, walking with his clan at his back, ready to face any challenge that the forest would bring.


End file.
